Love of Highschool
by Crazichi123
Summary: The drama unfolds as we meet Katara and follow her on a journey through a world of romance, betrayal, and a secret that could change everything. Avatar in high school as you've never seen it before! Ships may vary. Polls will be held to decide minor ships!
1. Good Morning Sunshine!

**Welcome Readers, to my brand new story, Love of Highschool. So, why am I not updating The Great War of Avatar right now? Well that's because I have had this idea for a LONG time, and it WILL. NOT. LEAVE. ME. ALONE. So I decided to ease my mind by giving in to the will of the plot bunnies, and writing this story. I will still continue to write The Great War of Avatar, but I will just be writing this as well. I know, I know, most of the time, authors say they will write two stories at the same time, then they get really into the second one, and completely abandon the first one. I PROMISE not to do that. One way or another, The Great War of Avatar will have an ending! (though, I would be more determined if I had more reviews!) Anyway, hope you like Crazichi123's very first...AVATAR HIGHSCHOOL FIC!**

**Disclaimer:- I will say this one time, and one time only, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. See? I even wrote out the full name so you could see I was serious. **

Katara Kazuki Miyuki  
Age- 14

Sokka Masaru Miyuki  
Age- 15

Zuko Noaya Mana  
Age- 16

Azula Yoshiko Mana  
Age- 14

Toph Rikiya Masuyo  
Age- 12

Aang Tamiko  
Age- 12

Jet Moriko  
Age- 16

Katara was fast asleep, deep in the bliss of dreamland, when she was suddenely awakened by, no not her alarm clock, but the sting of ice cold water, soaking her in her previously warm bed.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked in utter shock and surprise, that was definitely not the way she expected to start her morning.

"Come on kiddo, time for you to wake up! It's not the summertime anymore! You have to go to school!" said her father with urgency and a bit of amusement hinted in his voice.

"Dad, really?"

"Well it got you up, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but was it really neccessary to dump a bucket of freezing water on me!" Katara asked, her tone raising in annoyance of the methods her father had used at getting her out of bed.

"No, but Sokka really wanted to drop the bucket this time." As her father said this, Katara just took notice to her older brother, standing behind their father, holding a now empty bucket in his right hand. He gave her a devilish smirk and waved mockingly.

"Morning sis."

"Ugh! Dad!"

"Now get into a nice warm shower before your late to school or you catch hypothermia or something." ordered her father.

Katara stomped off, giving her brother one last glare as she marched out her room to the bathroom across the hall.

She slammed and locked the door shut behind her. Honestly, it was times like these that she really missed her mother. Her mom would've shaken her lightly from her sleep while softly whispering in her ear to wake up for school, then she would have the bathroom already set for her to use, and helped her pick out her outfit and do her hair when she came out. Katara's eyes began to fill with tears as her hand reached up to stroke her mother's neckalace. Ugh, she hated the fact that she was so sensitive about things so simple! Her brother and father were only joking, and she did love them, no matter how annoying they got, no reason to cry. And yet still. . .

Katara quickly stripped off her wet pajama's and eagerly turned on the warm shower water. The Miyuki family had a moderate sized bathroom, with blue and white tiles lining the walls and sea-green tiles on the floor. A mirror that also doubles as a cabinet hung above her sink, which had a grey bowl, with silver handles and a nozle. The toilet was also gray, with a black toilet cover, that was always left up by her brother or her father. She stuck her hand into the running water to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold and hopped in when she thought the temperature felt ok. She grabbed her soap and started to lather it into her loofah. She scrubbed the dead skin and dirt off of her body as she thought about what was about to happen.

_'Wow! I can't believe it's already the first day of school already! It feels like the summer went by so fast. Where do the years go. . .'_

Katara has been going to school with most of the same people since kindergarten. The elementary school that she attended, Bending Minds Primary Academy (does anyone else find that name creepy?), was in relation with Bending Minds Secondary Academy, so all the kids that went to the elementary school would go straight to the highschool, unless they either transferred,or moved out of the district. Although, some schools from other districts are also connected with Bending Minds High School, so she would be seeing some new faces. At least she would always have her friends, like Toph, Aang, Suki, and, of course, her brother Sokka! But. . .she would always have her enemy's too.

"Katara! Hurry up and get out the shower or we're gonna miss the bus!" she heard her brother yell through the door. "Gosh, why do girls always feel the need to take forever in the bathroom." she heard Sokka say to himself.

"Oh, shut up Sokka, I'm coming!" Katara yelled back. She shut off the shower water and stepped onto the towel on the floor by the tub. She grabbed a freshly washed lavender towel from the white shelf on the right wall in between the gray jacuzzi/shower, and the toilet. She dried off her body, wrapped the towel around herse,lf and folded it into a knot so it could hold itself up. She opened the bathroom door, and ran through the narrow hallway. It was painted lavender, and was lined with pictures of her and her family, and even some of her parents when they were younger, she ignored them as she ran back to her room, feeling the chill of the cool air on her damp body. She came back into her room to see new, dry sheets on her bed, causing her to smirk thankfully.

"They can be sweet when they want to be." She said to herself, as she walked over to her wooden drawers. She opened one and began to dress herself in her undergarments before she closed the drawer and walked over to her closet. She opened it up and pondered thoughtfully at the wide selection of clothing displayed in front of her.

"Hmmm..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully as her eyes scanned the clothes in front of her, searching for the perfect thing to wear. She then decided on a brown top with blue leggings underneath. She then braided her hair into the complicated form that her mother taught her, before pinning her hair loopies to the little bun in the back of her head and giving her reflection a satisfied smile in the mirror.

She heard banging on her door, followed by Sokka threatening to leave her if she didn't hurry up.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!"

She grabbed her bookbag and ran out the room. As she ran, the intoxicating aroma of freshly baked pancakes filled her nose, causing her to rush to the kitchen quicker. She sat down at the table with her father and brother. She sat next to Sokka, who had already managed to scarf down more than half of his plate. After drowning her own pancakes with syrup, she eagerly followed her brother's example and began stuffing her mouth with sweet pancakes as well. When Sokka finished eating he looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, Katara we have to go!"

"But I haven't fini-"

"Come on!" he said as he picked up his backpack and ran towards the door. "Bye Dad."

Katara ran around the table to give her father a kiss on the cheek before running after her brother out the door.

"Bye Kids, have a great time at school!" Hakoda yelled after his children, waving goodbye.

Katara ran to the bus stop, praying they weren't to late! She was especially excited for this day of highschool because this was the first year that she was going to be sharing her highschool experience with her two best buddies, Toph and Aang. They just graduated from Bending Minds Primary Academy, and are starting their first year with Katara!

Katara and Sokka reached the bus stop just in time to see the bus pull up. Sokka and Katara walked into the bus, and Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka tripped where it said 'Watch Your Step'. They sat down in the front of the bus and Katara let out a relieved sigh.

"We made it on time!" Katara smiled excitedly. Sokka frowned.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to rush if you hadn't taken so long in the bathroom." Sokka stated. Katara's smile fell.

"Well we made it on time and that's all that matters!" Katara crossed her arms and started to pout. "Gosh. You can be such a jerk sometimes." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, I don't think I heard you." Sokka insisted.

"I said-" Katara was cut off by her own fit of giggles as Sokka began to tickle her! "S-Sokka! P-please stop!" she said between laughs.

"Oh, no! I'm too much of a jerk to stop!" Sokka said as he continued to tickle the defenseless girl.

"Y-your-not a jerk!"

"What?"

"A-hahaha-your n-not a jerk!"

"And?"

"Y-your _-snort-_ the best big brother e-ever!" Katara said, gripping her sides in pain from laughing so hard, still giggling after Sokka released her.

"Really? Aww shucks. Thanks Katara!" Sokka said with joking modesty.

"Yeah, ok Sokka" Katara said smiling at her older brother.

The siblings slightly lunged forward as the bus pulled to a stop. They hopped off the bus to see the familiar building and many familiar and some unfamiliar, but welcome faces.

Katara saw one familiar face that was definitely not welcome.

The face of Zuko Noaya Mana.

**Wooo! There goes chapter one! Boy am I happy to update this! Now let me give you a little history on the names and why I chose them:**

**Katara's middle name, Kazuki, means "harmonious hope" and her last name, Miyuki, mean's "deep/beautiful snow".**

**Sokka's middle name, Masaru, means "victorious".**

**Zuko's middle name, Noaya, means "honest one" and his last name, Mana, means "divine power". **

**Azula's middle name, Yoshiko, means "favorite child".**

**Aang's middle name, Tamiko, means "child of the world", Aang does not have a real last name because he is and orphan currently lives with Gyatso. **

**Toph's middle name, Rikiya, means "strong one", and her last name, Masuyo, means "benefit the world". **

**Jet's middle name, Moriko, means "forest child", Jet does not have a real last name, because he is an orphan as well. **

**I REALLY hope you liked the first chapter, and if you didn't, I promise things will start to speed up in the next chapters, the drama I have planned for this story will unfold after a series of unfortunate events, it's not like some storiers where its the 3rd chapter and Katara's pregnant. Also, that scene with the tickling at the end, may have seemed pointless, but it wasn't, I wanted to show you guys where Katara and Sokka were in terms of their relationship. That has also has ALOT to do with later chapter's! Please give my story a chance and**

**Keep on Reading**

**please Please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, and Merry Christmas!**


	2. The Invitation

**Hey, it's me again! I'm back with another chapter of Love of Highschool. I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**zukofan2005, Ruby of Raven, and allieee1304 for favoriting my story,**

**MikaandLayla, Ruby of Raven, volleyballbabe51, and JaiHale for subscribing to my story**,

**and sarah _(my very first reviewer!), _Ruby of Raven_,_ and Gone With The Wind for reviewing! **

**Also, the reason Azula and Katara are both 14 is because they both skipped a grade _(which will cause conflict in later chapters : D )_**

**Thanks guys, I really appreciate it**

**Not much else to say except, hope you enjoy!**

Katara's face curled into one of disgust as she saw Zuko smoking a cigarette with Jet in front of the school. She rushed past him with her brother, not wanting to make eye contact with such a delinquent such as himself.

_'Ugh, as if he wasn't bad enough! Now he smokes! Doesn't he know what that stuff can do to him!' _

The truth was, Katara didn't really know Zuko all tht well. She saw all the stuff he did though, like the time he put glue in this girl's hair, and she had to cut it off! That's just terrible! And now he's smoking! She's also heard stories of him drinking at parties and Katara's almost SURE he's not a virgin. She always see's him walking girls to their house, to do God knows what. But worst of all, Katara heard he was in a gang. Jet's pretty bad too, but at least he wasn't in a gang!

"Come on Sokka, lets go." she said, dragging her brother along.

"Hey, hey, hey little sis, let's slow down." He said looking down at his sister. He looked around, holding out his arms for emphasis.

"There are many fine specimen that can be observed in this particular environment." He said this, looking at a girl with a long brown braid, pink top that showed her belly, and a pink miniskirt, walk by.

"Hey" he said, flirting, as she walked by him.

"Hey yourself" she said, flirting back as she gave him a wink before walking away.

"Many fine specimen" Sokka said to himself, but loud enough for Katara to hear as he watched her hips sway while she walked away.

"Oh, brother" Katara said with a roll of her eyes before she grabbed Sokka's arm, snapping him out of his trance. "Come on loverboy, we gotta get to class!"

Sokka gave one last fleeting glance behind him, before turning and following his sister down the hallway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko took a few swigs of his cigarette before he coughed and sputtered, as the smoke filled his lungs.

"Jet, remind me to never listen to you again unless i'm getting paid!" Zuko, ordered.

"Awww, come on! It's fun." Jet insisted.

"I've done alot things in my time of living that I thought of as 'fun', and this, my friend, is definitely not one of them."

"Aww, whatever, you baby!" he said before taking another swig of his own cigarette.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee was walking down the hallway, when she spotted her friends, standing by their lockers, and began to happily skip towards them.

"Hey Azula! Hey Mai! Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in like 3 days! I really missed you guys, I have so much to tell you! Like, this morning I woke up and I slipped on my way in the shower and I started laughing and when I was getting dressed I didn't know what to wear and I was like 'I wish Azula was here, she'd know what I could wear!' and I was all sad, and then I remembered I had your number and I called you, but you didn't pick up, so then I was like, 'ok your on your own Ty Lee, so then I picked out my outfit and now I'm dressed like this!" she lifted her hands in the air and twirled as she said that last line. Azula and Mai only stood there dumbfounded at how fast she was talking.

"Oh wow Tylee well-"

"And then I came to school and I was all like'what if I don't look good, first impressions you know?' and I was all sad about my outfit and then I saw this super cute guy in the hallway and I was all like 'oh he's cute', yeah, I know, I think to myself alot, and then he was all like 'hey' and in my head i was like 'squeeeee!' (she jumps up and down as she squeals in excitement) and then I was all mmph" Ty Lee was cut off by Azula pinching her lips togetehr, silencing her.

"I think, we've heard enough Ty Lee." Azula said as she released Ty Lee's lips. Ty Lee pouted.

"But, I didn't get to finish my story, y-you didn't like it?" Ty Lee asked in discouragement.

"No, no, of course we wanna hear more of your pointless babbling." Mai said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. Ty Lee brightened up immediately.

"Ok! So I was-"

"No! Ty Lee, Mai was being sarcastic!" Azula shouted, not wanting to hear anymore of her story.

"Oh."

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee have been friends since Azula was born! Mai and Ty Lee were already one years old. They grew up together, due to their fathers all being buisness partners, and their mother's befriending each other. Strangely enough, even though Azula was the youngest, she became the ringleader of the group. They became inseperable and they ended up ruling the school with an iron fist. All the girls envied them, but wouldn't dare show it. All the boys loved them but wouldn't dare approach any one of them except Ty Lee, who was the flirt of the group. It was interesting how they were all so different, and yet, they got along so well. How long would that last. . .

"Ok, give me your schedules." Azula ordered the girls. The two opposites retrieved their schedules from their bookbags and handed them to Azula. She looked them over and compared them to her own.  
"Good, I have a class with either one of you except in English and Science."

"So we all have lunch together?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"Ty Lee, everyone in the school has lunch together." Mai explained before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, Mai, stop being such a grumpy pants, besides look who's coming this way!"

All the girls looked up to see Zuko and his friend Jet walk by. They were being stared at and flirted with by girls. Jet flirted back, while Zuko waved to the girls or gave them a smirk. He was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and old ripped jeans. Jet was wearing a loose brown shirt and loosegreen pants that sagged a bit. Azula rolled her eyes at the obsessed fangirls, Mai blushed at the sight of Zuko, and Ty Lee. . .

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee waved excitedly at the scarred boy, as he looked over in the direction of her voice. Zuko smiled at her and gave her a small wave back, happy to see a familiar face. The fact that Ty Lee had gotten such a response from Zuko made the girls jealous, earning Ty Lee many glares. Zuko did think Ty Lee was cute, but she was also pretty annoying, he had a crush on her when they were younger, but he got over that after actually having a few conversations with her. At least she was nice, unlike his evil demon of a sister.

"Hello, Zuzu!" the dreaded nickname caused Jet to burst into a fit of uncontrolable laughter and even caused some of the girls to giggle. Zuko's face turned red from embarrasment, he glared at his sister, who in return, only smirked smugly at him.

"Azula." Zuko growled under his breath as he began to walk toward her before an arm shot out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come on, lets just drop it." Jet said. "We have to get to class anyway."

"Fine." Zuko gave in and turned to follow Jet.

The two boys walked through the familiar hallway lined with red lockers, green water fountains, and of course, gum.

"Hey!" Zuko and Jet stopped in there tracks to see a brown haired girl with beautiful green eyes and light brown skin in front of them. She was wearing a light green shirt and a ruffle mini skirt and brown sandals.

"Why, Hello" Jet said as he started to get into flirt mode. "and who might you be pretty lady." Jet leaned against a locker and flipped his hair away from his eyes, trying his best to look cool and suave.

"I'm Jin, and I'm having a 'Welcome Back' party at my house." She pulled out two cards from her back pocket and handed them to the boys."and you two are invited. Can't wait to see you there."

"Can't wait to see you either baby." Jet said winking. Zuko only nodded while staring at her thoughtfully. Jin took notice to this and began to blush. She walked away with her head turned down giggling a bit when she caught up to her friends. Zuko's eyes followed her and Jet gave him a nudge on the shoulder knowingly.

"Hey, Zuko, you got the hot's for her?" Jet kept smirking knowingly until he noticed that Zuko just kept staring. "Uhh, Zuko."

"Ahh, now I remember."Zuko's face lightened up, he turned his attention over to Jet. "I accidently got glue stuck in her in the third grade!" Or maybe not so knowingly "She had to cut most of it off and she hated me all year until it grew back! I can't believe she actually forgot!" Zuko chuckled to himself while Jet just gave him a look of disbelief.

"That girls a babe, and all you can think about is getting glue stuck in her hair 7 years ago!"

"Hey! She is kinda cute, you think she'd like me!" Jet face palmed. It wasn't fair. All the girls liked Zuko better for some reason. Jet was hotter, cooler, and overall better than Zuko. Plus, he had flawless skin. Why in the world do the girls like him! He doesn't even pay them any attention, Jet pays attentionto them, all the attention they want, Jet can give it to them! He was so sick of the girls liking Zuko better than him! He had to do something. . .

Zuko and Jet walked through the halls on their way to their lockers so they could get their stuff for class. Jet decided to give the teachers some slack and not cut, the first day of school. But that automatically meant he could use a cellphone in class. And using a cellphone in class, meant taking pictures of girls butts when they sat down. Jet smirked at this.

"What you up to?" Zuko asked wonderig why his friend was smirking "You're not gonna cut on the first day, are you? We don't even do any work!" Jet's smile fell.

"I'll cut with you next week, no doubt, but school just started!" Zuko continued.

"I'm not cutting, I ju-" he was interrupted by the sound of giggling. He turned around, getting into flirt mode, when he noticed all the girls' attention directed at Zuko. All of them! Not one girl even spared Jet a second glance.

"Hey, Ladies" Zuko said smoothly, smirking, and nodding his head in their direction. This caused the girls to blush and giggle even more. And guess what, Zuko wasn't even flirting! This was just how he was! A matter of fact, when Zuko DOES try to flirt, he ends up looking like a complete dork! But looking like a dork, Zuko, means "cute" to the girls.

He had to find a way to get the girls to pay attention to HIM and not Zuko. But how. . .

**And there ends chapter two! Wow, two chapters in one day, and it's the first two chapters! I'm so proud of myself! Sorry it sucked. The next chapter will probably suck too because the first three chapters are just introducing the characters and seeing all the different relationships. I'm also kind of rushing this a little, since I want to get to the actual drama! Next chapter, we meet Aang, Toph, Suki, and Haru, and we actually start school! : D ! I hope you liked this chapter better than I did! Please Review! **

**Keep on Reading**


	3. First Day, First Period, First Lateness

**Hey! I'm back! And this chapter is dedicated to:**

**tequilasspot, flockroxz and Ruby of Raven for subscribing to my story**

**flockroxz for favoriting my story**

**flockroxz for favoriting me**

**flockroxz for subscribing to me**  
**and**  
**volleyballbabe51 and Ruby of Raven for reviewing and assuring me that the last chapter didn't suck as bad as I thought it did. I am very happy about your enthusiasm towards my story and I really appreciate it. Thank You guys so much! Here is Chapter 3!**

As Katara walked through the halls, her older brother close by her side, she looked over the schedule that was sent in only days before.

_Name: Katara Mazuki Miyuki_

_Age: 14_

_Grade: 10th_

_Sex: F_

_Guidance Counselor: Dr. Yugoda_

_Period 1- Art_

_Period 2- Child Development_

_Period 3- World History_

_Period 4- Geometry_

_Period 5- English_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 7- Free Period_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

_Period 9- Gym_

Katara smiled down happy at her schedule. She got to start off her day with fun and peaceful art, and was glad that she didn't have to strain her brain much in the mornings. Another good thing about her schedule was that she had gym last period! So after she ran around and got sweaty in gym, she didn't have to rush to another class, She could just take a nice warm shower, and go home. But the best part of her schedule was that she finally had a free period this year! She never got free period. And if that wasn't great enough, her free period was right after lunch! That was like two free period's in a row! She looked over at her brother to see his face set into a frown.

"Sokka,what happened?"

"I got gym first period, and I did'nt get any of my electives! Instead I got stupid child development class!"

"Hey! I got that to!" Katara stated with excitement, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but your a loser, so you wanted it!" Sokka yelled back, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Katara's features immediately shifted into that of anger, and she was about to retaliate harshly, before she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"The first day didn't even start yet, and you two are already proceeding to claw eachothers eyes out!" Toph said, walking up to them, Aang by her side.

"Toph!" Katara's features immediately lit up. Katara lunged at her, giving her a happy, tight hug.

"Whoa! Katara! Are you on your period or something? Cuz' you were just yelling at Sokka like a second ago." Toph replied, her arms staying limply by her sides. Katara only glared slightly.

"I would reply, but i'm to happy to see you to care right now! SO, how was Madrid! Did you have fun! Oh, I missed you! You were gone for two weeks and you didn't write or call at all! What is the matter with you?"

"Ok mom, i'll remember to write next time."

"Good!" Katara replied satisfied. She looked her friend over for the first time since seeing her again. Toph, was wearing a black top with one of those green and black sweater with the built in earphones. She was also wearing fitted jeans with green converse. She had her hair in a ponytail, with her trademark head band. This reminded Katara of back when Toph would wear her hair in that cute bun. She out grew that, but she knew Toph wouldn't outgrow that headband anytime! She then shifted her attention to Aang. He turned to her after greeting Sokka. Their eyes met, and Katara gave him a warm smile in return. This caused him only to blush and give her a small smile in return.

"Hi, Katara! You look great today, not that you don't everyday, I mean you always look great! Eh heh heh."

Katara smile widened as she looked at her long time friend. He was wearing an orange hoodie with jeans and blue sneakers. He also had on his typical orange hat, with the giant blue arrow. He had been wearing that hat since they were both eight years old, and she knew, just like Toph and her headband, he wouldn't outgrow it for a while. Under the hat, she knew, he had spiky brown hair. His grey eyes sparkled with anticipation as he waited for her reply.

" Thank You Aang. You look great as usual to." Katara's statement only led to Aang blushing even harder.

_'Wow! I never noticed he was that shy!' _Katara thought cluelessly. She opened her arms, inviting him for a hug, he returned it and they both directed their attention back to their friends. Toph and Sokka were arguing.

"You think your so tough!" Sokka challenged Toph.

"No, I know I am!" Toph shot back.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka continued.

"Yeah-ha Ha HA!" Toph began to laugh as Sokka tickled her ferociously.

"What's up with you and the tickling today Sokka!" Katara said smiling at the scene.

"B-be cause, th-tha Ha Ha, that's all he knows how to do!" Toph replied for him.

"Oh," Sokka stopped tickling her. "Well, it's enough to defeat the great 'Blind Bandit'!" Sokka retaliated, teasingly. Toph blushed.

"Hey! That was a long time ago!" This caused Katara, Aang, and Sokka to chuckle at the blushing Toph. Katara remembered that from when they were younger too. They were about 6 or 7 years old and Toph was over Sokka and Katara's house for a play-date. Toph had bet Sokka that she could beat him up blindfolded. The wager was, if Sokka won, Toph would have to wear a frilly dress to school, everyday for a whole week. And if Toph won, Sokka was forced into a week of servitude. Lets just say, Sokka had been carrying Toph's stuff for a while, with a black-eye. Ever since then, Toph had called herself the Blind Bandit, and secretly still does sometimes.

"Oh, shut up!" She said as she punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ow! Why you-!"

"Hey, let's compare our schedules!" Katara said, breaking up a fight before it happened.

"Fine." the rest of the foursome muttered in agreement.

They all traded their schedules, Aang giving his to Toph, Katara giving hers to Aang, Toph giving hers to Katara, and Sokka, reluctantly giving his to Toph.

"Oh, look Katara! We have Child Development, Gym, Art, and Geometry, together!" Aang said, gleefully.

"Cool! And I have World History, Free Period, Earth Science, and English with Toph!"

"Unfortunately, I've got Art, Geometry, and Gym with Snoozles over here." she smirked and cracked her knuckles "But at least that means I can kick his butt in sports during P.E."

"Greeeeat." Sokka said folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

_*BRIIIIING*_

_'Oh wonderful, I'm going to be late on the very first day. What a great way to start off the school year. '_

**Ok, I know the class comparisons are kind of confusing, but I'm sure you guys can pick up on it once we get into class XD! Nevertheless, I will give you an outline:**

**Zuko-Katara**

_Period 2- Child Development_

_Period 5- English_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 7- Free Period_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

_Period 9- Gym_

**Katara-Aang**

_Period 1- Art_

_Period 2- Child Development_

_Period 4- Geometry_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

_Period 9- Gym_

**Toph-Katara**

_Period 5- English _

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 7- Free Period_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

**Toph-Aang**

_Period 3- World History_

_Period 4- Geometry_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

**Toph-Sokka**

_Period 1- Gym_

_Period 2- Art _

_Period 9- Geometry_

**Sokka-Katara**

_Period 3- World History_

_Period 6- Lunch_

**WellI apologize but I'm afraid there will be more of our beloved character relatioships next chapter. I'll try not to drag it on, because I'm REALLY excited to get to writing the party and, of course, the child development class ;D! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and was able to get a good feel on Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka's friendship. Pretty much just like the show, I guess. And Toph's head band is referring to that ear muff thing she wears in the show, that I assume is a headband. Also, I'm thinking of putting a poll on my profile, asking whether I should make 'Love of Highschool' only Katara's tenth grade year, or Katara's whole highschool experience, until she graduates. I would probably put it up once I reach around double digits with chapters. Please tell me if you see any mistakes. Anyway, thanks for all your support! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Keep on Reading_**


	4. The Wonders of Parenthood

**Heeeey! I'm back! And this chapter is dedicated to:**

**zutarababe, NC-Babe48, and deathangel acey for subscribing**

**Gone in the Wind and Ruby of Raven for reviewing**

**Also, if your a huge fan of Avatar highschool fics, maybe you should go check out some of Ruby of Raven's fics! She has quite a few. One that she just started that I particularly like is called "Mall Topic". Anyway, enjoy chapter four!**

Katara ran to her first period class to no avail. It had already been a whole minute since the bell rang. There was no way the teacher would let her in! She ran on the marble floors of the halls past stray kids and menacing class room doors until she finally reached her first period class. She gulped before reaching for the door handle and very slowly opening the door.

"Good Morning miss! So glad you could join us! Please, take a seat!" said the teacher, perky and smiling.

"Hi, look, i'm so sorry i'm late I jus-"

"Oh please, its really no problem, just take a seat wherever you like now honey."

"S-so your not going to give me a detention for being late?"

"No no not at all, it's never good to worry yourself over things so trivial! It's bad for your skin!"

"Wow." Katara whispered to herself as she went to take a seat.

The art room was a big rectangular room with windows and heating vents completely covering the back wall. The left wall was the location of the teachers desk, and some drying racks. The front wall, minus the door, was hidden behind cabinets filled with dozens of art supplies, and a row of computers lined the right wall of the room. The walls of the room were painted a dull, but pretty orange color, and spots of spilled paint littered the green tiled floors. The middle of the room contained two very long, wooden rectangular tables, surrounded by metal red chairs. The room felt very vibrant and full of life. The aura of the room, plus the teacher's bright attitude, created a very welcoming atmosphere for the students.

Katara sat in an empty seat at the left corner of the second table, she saved an empty seat next to her, knowing Aang would be arriving soon. The teacher began to talk.

"Good Morning class! My name is Miss Damasa, but all of you can call me Joo Dee!" She said with a cheerful, but slightly creepy grin on her face.

"Sorry, I'm late!" yelled Aang dramatically from the door.

"That is alright young man, as long as you remember to excuse yourself before walking into my class so late."

"Ok, I apologize, I'll be here after school for detentio-" He was interrupted by the teachers random burst of laughter.

"No, no, you dont have detention. I just wouldn't like anyone to make a habit of being late to my class. I am Joo Dee. "

"Ok Ms.-"

"No, not Miss, just Joo Dee is fine." The teacher corrected.

"Ok. . ." Aang looked around the room in search of a seat. He noticed Katara wave him over, and his mouth split into a large ear-to-ear grin as he made his way over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Now class, I am very strict when it comes to following class rules. I will accept lateness within the range of five minutes after the bell, as long as we can all follow simple classroom rules." She paused as the class nodded in agreement."

"Now, if you direct your attention to the right wall, you will see above the computers, I have laminated and framed a list of the major classroom rules. I want everyone to use indoor voices when conversing with one another, and I would not like the priviledge of speaking to get in the way of your working progress. Please do not put gum anywhere except in your mouth or in the garbage. Do not bend the rulers, or have sword fights with them, and please refrain from using profanity in this classroom, I want this to be a peaceful and..."

Joo Dee continued on like that, explaining to the basic instructions everyone knows, but nobody follows, until she actually started to discuss our first class project.

"Before anything, I would like to get to know all of you better, not as students, but as human beings. In order to do so, I will have you bring in an object that is significant to you. You have the choice to either draw or sculpt a replica of this item, and you are going to present your piece to the class on the project deadline in three weeks." This caused many people to brighten up, or groan at the idea of the project.

"Oh come on, I'm giving you, three weeks! You have plenty of time to-" The bell suddenly rang and everyone practically jumped out of there seats for second period.

"You have until Thursday to bring in your special item, though I would like all of you to have it by tomorrow!" She yelled at the students' retreating forms. "Have a Good Day!"

Katara turned to Aang as they stepped out of the room.

"She seems nice." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, more like creepy." Aang shot back.

"Oh come on. She's not that bad, especially compared to some of the other teachers I've had over the years."

"I just got here, and something about this place already rubs me the wrong way."

"It might just be nerves or something, it is your first day! I'm sure you'll feel fine by the end of the week!" Katara comforted. Aang had made to argue with her, but he completely softened once he looked up her, and held the sincere, caring gaze of her beautiul, blue eyes. He turned his gaze down to the floor, in a sad attempt to hide his blush.

"Uh, yeah, your probably right." Aang agreed sheepishly, trying his best to hide the stupid blush that reddened his pale face, luckily, Katara didn't seem to notice.

"Great!" Katara replied, too preoccupied with her schedule to notice Aang's nervousness. "so you have Child Development, Room 202 next, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Aang didn't want to sound pathetic, but he knew he had Child Development next. He had already memorized all the classes he shared with Katara.

"Well you better check your schedule to make sure! How embarrasing would it be to walk into the wrong class on your first day!" Katara said giggling slightly at the thought of it.

"Heh heh, yeah, I'll do that." Aang pointlessly dug through his bag, and pulled out his crumpled schedule. "Yeah, I do have that next."

"Ok, good, cuz' we're here anyway." Katara and Aang stood in front of room 202, this class was only taken one random year in all of highschool, and Aang thought it was fate that he and Katara just happened to get into the class together. This class would determine there future as parents. And-

"Aang, are you coming?" Aang hadn't noticed, but Katara had walked in the room, and was holding the door open for him all this time while Aang was day dreaming.

"Oops, sorry." Aang hanged his head as he walked past her, so nervous he forgot to say thank you to her for holding the door open or him.

Katara and Aang sat next to eachother in the third row. Seconds after, a boy with big green eyes, familiar long brown hair, and light brown skin walked in and took a seat in front of Katara.

"Haru!" she exclaimed in excitement.

The boy turned his head in confusion, but smiled once he recognized the speaker.

"Oh, hey Katara. How was your summer?"

"It was great! It's so nice to see you again." Katara said, giving him a small smile and blushing so lightly, only she knew it was there.

"Thanks." At this moment, the teacher walked into the room. "Well see you later."

"Yeah." Katara said as Haru turned around "See you later." Katara leaned back in her green chair and and daydreamed while looking at the dull blue walls of the classroom until the teachers voice snapped her back to reality. Katara looked up to see a fragile woman in her early 50's dressed in blue robes and speaking.

"Hello, class my name is Dr. Yugoda and I am not only the teacher of this class, but also the guidance counselor for students with a last name from L-Z, so some of you may have me as a counselor." She smiled before walking over to the bored in the front of the room and writing down her name and the date.

"Now, I know most of you already know the basic classroom guidelines, but I'm required to go over them anyway, so lets make this quick so I can explain to you your first assignment." She walked over to her desk, which had a black, fake leather, bag on it. She began to search through it, and as she did, a student walked into the room.

Yugoda looked up rom her search. "You're late" she stated as she watched the black-haired boy pass a seat in the front of the room and walk to the back, everyone in the fifth row moved up a seat so Zuko could take a seat in the very back of the room like he always did.

"Sorry, I'll try not to make a habit of this." Zuko said sincerely. Yugoda glared at him with distrust.

"Don't you try to be sassy with me young man, I've heard about you Mr. Mana." Yugoda threatened.

"But I didn't even-"

"Wup, bup, bup" Yugoda said as she raised a finger, silencing him. "That's enough Mr. Mana, I will not have you distract my class any further, I will see you ater school or detention." She directed her attention back to her bag. Katara glared at Zuko from accross the room, she really hated him, why did he have to be rude to such a nice lady, he just thought he could just step on everyone, didn't he. Katara was just counting the days until he finally dropped out of school.

Dr. Yugoda picked up a piece of paper with the rules on it, and quickly read through them before putting them away so she could explain to the class their first assignment.

"Ok class," she sighed with relief. "now that that's over, I have 15 minutes to explain your first assignment to you." She walked over to a stack of papers on her desk, and started to hand them out. "You will pair up with someone in the class, and the both of you will act as parents to a mechanical baby." Aang looked up at Katara, hope shimmering in his eyes. "I will be choosing these partnerships." He frowned.

"The baby will have a happy meter that comes with it. The happier the baby, the higher the grade. The baby can cry, laugh, and urinate water." People in the class chuckled at this, Yugoda continued. "I have a list of who is paired up with who in the class. Lin, you are the mom, and Long Shot is the dad..."

Katara was extemely excited to see who she'd be paired up with. She hoped it was Aang or Haru, she knew she could trust Aang to equally take care of the baby, and be a good father. And Haru was cute...

"...Lyscha, you're the mom, and Danhg Hi is the dad..."

_I'm so excited to get my baby, I hope it's a girl,' _

"Sahn-Lee is the father"

_'with blue eyes,'_

"Patricia is the mother"

_'Oh gosh, hurry up and tell me who my partner is already!'_ thought Katara excitedly.

"Katara is the mother..."

_'Here it comes!'_

"And the father is..."

_'is?'_

"Zuko."

**And that concludes Chapter 4! Next chapter we have some Zuko/Katara interaction! Can't wait! Also, mistake in schedule, I will probably reupload the last chater. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE Review! = )**

**Keep on Reading**


	5. Not Even Third Period

**Hey, HEy, HEY! Crazichi's back and it's our fifth chapter anniversary : D! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Unknown For Some Reason, and FlareonRocks for subscribing, **

**Li-Be-1996, GreenPixeiRebelKZ, cuzimaw3som317, and Asezuna for favoriting, **

**lafalot22, Ruby of Raven, cuzimaw3som317, and superspongy for reviewing! **

**Also, I just wanted to tell you guys that my 'f' key and my 'n' key on my keyboard are kind of messed up, so if you happen to see any missing f's and n's, thats why! Okay, that's all! Please tell me if it get's extra, super annoying! Enjoy! **

Katara could've fainted. Zuko! Zuko was her partner! Zuko was the father to her child! This was the worst day of her life. She looked over at the scarred delinquent. He appeared to be drawing something in a black notebook. She suddenly glared, her eyes shining with determination. She refused to get a bad grade because of him. She would not let his laziness cause her to fail. He could toughen up and do some work for one project.

"These partnerships are permanent and the two of you will be working together for the rest of the year." Katara groaned at the teachers words. Ok, fine, he was going to have to learn to work hard for the rest of the year...

"This project will be your first, and last grade for the school year. You will do this project again in June, and then, at the end of the year, for your final, you will answer forty-two multiple choice questions and write an essay comparing your experience of taking care of a child before taking this course, and your experience after taking the course. This project is worth fifteen percent of your first marking period grade, and at the end of the year, twenty-five percent of your final marking period grade, including the final exam!"

Katara felt more and more lightheaded with every word the teacher spoke. There was no way she was going to get a good grade on this project, or the rest of the projects for the year for that matter, with Zuko as her partner!

"OK so I want every pairing to come up once I call you." She pointed to the corner of the room where there was a table set up with a bunch of mechanical babies. She began to call names, referring to them as Mr. and Mrs. -enter last name of father here-. People blushed or glared as they stepped up to choose their baby. Some people just chose a random child and returned back to their seat as quickly as possible, others pondered a bit, and some couples even bickered about it. As the process progressed, Katara started to go over her choices. Every baby on the table looked different. Their heads were mopped with blacks, and different shades of brown hair. Their eyes varied from the colors green, to brown, to gold, to grey and more. The babies skin color was either fair, or light brown. The babies were also wearing the same outfit, in the colors blue, pink, and purple. Each baby came with a matching package that contained fake food, diapers, clothes, soap, and other necessities for the baby. Katara decided she wanted a brown baby in a blue outfit, with blue eyes, and brown hair. The baby should definitely take after her hard working mother instead of her delinquent of a father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mana!" exclaimed Dr. Yugoda. Katara scowled at the name, and was too ashamed and embarrassed to look at Zuko to see what he was doing. She reached up to the table and searched for the perfect child, marriage forgotten, and filled with excitement. Well, that is, until a pale hand reached out and grabbed a random baby from the patch. By the time Katara had looked up to see it was Zuko who had chosen the baby, he was already walking away, holding the baby by it's left leg, hanging limply at his side. Katara made to object but before she could get a word out Dr. Yugoda was calling down the next couple. Katara stormed back to her seat, dissatisfied, and crossed her arms in frustration. She glared over at Zuko and saw that he had two earplugs, stuck into his ears, and that he was looking at his cellphone screen, obviously texting. He had the baby sprawled across the floor as if it were dirty laundry, and NOT like it was fifteen percent of THEIR grade. She growled a bit under her breath as she observed his carelessness towards the mechanical child. She was going to straighten this boy out if it was the last thing she did. Oh boy, Katara couldn't wait until the end of class so she could storm over there and give him a piece of her mind!

"Ok, you all have children, now you all need to know that a huge part of Child Development are the parents working together in the psychologic growth of thier baby. In order to monitor the parent cooperation, not only does the baby cry, and the happy meter goes down every time you argue or do something unpleasing in front of the baby. But at the end of this first project, you will fill out an evaluation form on your partners parenting and cooperative skills. Your partner will not see what was written on your evaluation unless you want them to and you show it to them yourself after I have finished grading them and have handed them back. This will hopefully prevent dishonesty on the evaluation of your partner."

Ok, maybe Katara was going to have to take a bit of the nicer approach with Zuko. This was hopeless, she seriously didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

_'Come on Katara, you've gotten out of bigger bigger problems before. Like the time you and Aang got stuck in that janitor's closet in the fourth grade, and you tried to get out by traveling through the school's air vents, just so you could end up right back in the closet again.' _

Katara giggled at this memory. She remembered how after traveling through the vents for an hour, she was stuck in there with Aang for two more hours until some 6th graders walked by and heard them arguing, they had offered to let them out only if they kissed. That had been Katara's first.

Or that time in the sixth grade that Aang's huge furry dog, Appa, had been set loose, captured, and taken to the pound. Aang had no way to prove that Appa was truly his and the pound Appa was taken to was very abusive, so the gaang had to break into the pound and try to set Appa free. They succeeded in having the owner of the pound, Long Feng, arrested, and have it take new ownership by a nice animal lover. But they still couldn't convince them to set Appa free without identification. Luckily, the next day, Aang found Appa leashed to his front door with a brand new red collar, so they could identify his ownership next time. There was mysteriously no messenger, or call, or letter of apology explaining why they eventually decided to set Appa free. It was mysterious, but everyone was to happy to really care.

Yup, Katara had definitely gotten out of bigger fixes before.

"And that's all for today class, please enjoy the rest of your first day of school." Yugoda finished right in time for the bell to ring. Everyone awkwardly stepped out of the classroom with their babies and partners, not at all ready to discuss the 'Parenting Plan'. Katara picked up her bag and stormed over to Zuko, she caught up to him at the door.

"If you think for a second that i'm gonna risk my grade to let you laze around while I take care of the baby MYSELF, you've got another thing coming mister! Your gonna step up for this class, because half my grade is dependant on you; got that? A-and why didn't you let ME choose the baby!"

Zuko continued to walk not even looking at her. "I just chose a random baby from the table, and it's not like you get to choose your baby in really life anyway." Zuko finally turned to face Katara. "Besides," Zuko smashed the baby against the hard wall. "it's made of plastic." After Zuko did this, the mechanical baby immediately started to cry.

"Oops." Zuko said. Katara snatched the baby away, giving him a quick glare before she began to coddle it. She looked through the little bag and found a plastic pacifier. She stuck it in the mechanical baby's mouth and began to slightly rock it in her arms. As the annoying crying began to calm down, she turned the baby over and watched as the Happy meter slowly moved up from it's previous ranking of zero. She flipped the baby back over and noticed that Zuko had been watching her during her whole motherly moment with the toy. She shot him one last glare before relaxing herself.

"What class do you have next."

"Why?" Zuko challenged.

"Just tell me!" Katara ordered.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Wha- just tell me what class you have next!"

"I just asked why, and you refuse to answer, so, so do I."

"Ugh, why don't you just do as I say!"

"And not as you do."

"What! You know what whatever! I don't have time for this! I'll see you when I see you!"

Zuko shrugged and walked away. Katara was fuming as she watched Zuko's retreating form. She knew that if she were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her ears. Why did Zuko have to be difficult! All she wanted to do was see if their next classes were in the same direction so they could discuss a name for the baby! She stormed off to World History, her next class. She sat in her seat and crossed her arms in frustration.

_'Period three and my day already sucks, this was going to be quite a year.'_

**WOO! Glad that's finally over! I wrote and rewrote so many scenes in this chapter! I hope you guys liked my "Cave of two Lovers" and "Lake Laogai" refrences! I think we can all guess who's the one that set Appa free. Sorry for the short chapter! Also, I apologize that it's the fifth chapter and we're not even halfway done with the first day of school. After the first day, I promise it will all start to speed up. Remember, I am reuploading the third chapter when I get around to it. Next chappie we introduce a new character! Kudos to whoever can guess who it is! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Keep on Reading**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT! New Schedule!

**Like I told you, I had to make a few tweeks to the schedule because I made few mistakes in the original schedule such as putting one character in the same math class as another, even if they're a different grade, or giving someone second period gym with one person and second period child development with another.  
**

**NEW SCHEDULE COMPARISONS!**

**Zuko-Katara**

_Period 2- Child Development_

_Period 5- English_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 7- Free Period_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

_Period 9- Gym_

**Katara-Aang**

_Period 1- Art_

_Period 2- Child Development_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 9- Gym_

**Toph-Katara**

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 7- Free Period_

**Toph-Aang**

_Period 4- World History_

_Period 5- Geometry_

_Period 6- Lunch_

_Period 8- Earth Science_

**Toph-Sokka**

_Period 1- Gym_

_Period 2- Art _

**Sokka-Katara**

_Period 3- World History_

_Period 4- Geometry_

_Period 6- Lunch_

**I apologize for these mistakes and I hope the changes don't really confuse you. I'm glad I was able to catch my mistake now as opposed to later, when the change would have been REALLY confusing! The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow! Please notify me of ANY mistakes in my writing and I am looking for a beta! If you would like to beta my story or you kow anyone who would, PLEASE tell me! Thanks for all your support and cooperation! **

**Keep on Reading!**


	7. Flies, Twinkies, and the Letter 'M'

**Hello fellow readers! Before I state the Chapter 7 dedications, I have three things to say. Firstly, one of my reviewers, awsmninja, pointed something out to me about my new schedule, all I have to say is that everyone in the school has lunch sixth period, even the teachers! Thank you awsmninja for pointing that out to me! Also, I just wanted to remind you guys that I am searching for a beta. PLEASE tell me if you would like to beta my **

**story or you know anyone who would! Finally, I am proud to announce that we have reached TWENTY REVIEWS! There are no words that can truly describe my gratitude to all of my readers! For me, twenty reviews is a great honor and accomplishment! In return, I made this chapter alot longer than my other chapters! Thank you all! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**callmechristina, Aipom4, nune101, and laffysing for favoriting my story, **

**callmechristina and TheJulesTee for subscribing to my story, **

**and **

**sk8rgirl25 and awsmninja for reviewing!**

**And thanks again for 20 reviews! Here's Chapter 7! **

Katara assigned seat in World History was behind her brother. History had to be Katara's worst subject. The subject was so boring Katara fell asleep every other class in American History the year before! This year, she had to learn the history of the entire world! Plus, the teachers lifeless, dull voice seemed to drag on every letter, of every syllable, of every word! Then suddenly, she heard an annoying buzzing ringing by her ear. She averted her eyes from the teacher at the front of the room to see it was a fly, probably attracted to the smell of her onion and banana shampoo! She swatted at it, and watched it fly away in fear of being hit by her hand. With nothing better to do, she watched the fly as it made it's journey around the class room. After going around from person to person, and being swatted at by them all, it finally landed on the right wall of the off-white walls of the room. It sat and watched until suddenly Katara heard Sokka pulling something slowly and quietly out of his bag so the teacher wouldn't hear. She saw that he pulled out a plastic wrapper that contained two chocolate twinkies. Katara rolled her eyes at this.

_'Of all the rules in the class you could break, of course Sokka would be the one to break the no eating rule' _

Katara focused her attention back on the fly, who was still on the wall, intently watching Sokka as he ate his Twinkie. She watched as a lonesome crumb fell from the Twinkie and crashed to the floor. The fly made a mad dash for the crumb and rubbed his hands together in preperation for his meal once he reached it. Katara looked up feeling pathetic watching a fly eat one of Sokka's crumb's. She finally gave the teacher some attention.

"Claass Roooom Ruuuule Nuuuumbeerrr thiiirtyyy seeeveeenn iiiiiss..."

Katara already felt herself succumbing to enticing notion of sleep. Right when her eye lids started to become heavy, they lifted in surprise at the sudden vibration felt on her left thigh. She lifted her cellphone out of the pocket of her brown dress and looked at the screen under the table. She had recieved a message from Toph.

_'Hey sweetness! whats up!'_ read the message.

**'What class r u in? U shudnt be texting!' **replied Katara.

_'Well im bored cuz none of my friends have english w/ me and the teachers not saying anything important!' _

**'How wud u know! Ur not paying attention!'**

_'Shes just saying the same rules that ive been hearin 4 the last 2 periods!'_

**'Well we cud get in trouble for texting!'**

_'If u really cared about that, u wudn't have replied.'_

**'Im just tryin to get u 2 stop so u dont get in trouble!'**

_'Whatevs, im gunna text sum1 fun now. Peace.'_

Soon after, Katara heard Sokka's phone vibrate in front of her. Katara replied to Toph, slightly because she was angry, mainly because she was bored:

**'Whatever! I have better things to do anyway!'**

But when she looked up after putting her phone away, the fly was gone.

* * *

Katara practically sprinted out of third period when the bell rang, until she realized she was running from one bad class to another.

_'Ugh! Geometry.'_

It wasn't that Katara was bad Math, no, it's the exact opposite actually. She was so good at it that it bored her. Katara braced herself for another long boring period, but what did it matter, this was the bad part of all first days, you were just told what you can and can't do all day, even classes you like were boring on the first day.

Geometry went identically like World History. Extremely bored, sitting in an assigned seat behind Sokka, being told the same rules that she's been hearing for the last 3 years. Last period was so boring, she didn't even pay attention enough to hear the teacher's name! She'd have to ask Sokka, though it would be very probable if he turned out to be just as clueless as her. This period, she paid attention enough to know the teachers name was Mr. Pakku. After finding that out, she daydreamed the rest of the period. It was better than Sokka, who was texting and eating in front of her the whole period, though she did ask him to pass her a piece of his Twinkie once or twice.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, before she could leave the room, Mr. Pakku called her over. He was sitting at his table with his reading glases on, sorting through his papers

"I noticed you were very distracted throughout the period."

"I apologize Mr. Pakku" Katara replied, happy with herself for remembering his name.

"I better not see this inattentiveness again, or I will have to move you to the front row."

"I understand" said Katara slightly confused since Sokka was probably less attentive than her.

_'Yeah but he was probably pretending to pay attention'_ she told herself, sure that was the reason. She picked up her bag, prepared to leave.

"Oh yes, and next time I see you eating in my class, ten points off your participation grade and a detention." he said calmly, still never looking up from his papers.

_'What!' _but Sokka was eating way more than she was! And he was on his phone the whole period! Not that she'd ever rat out her brother like that but come on!

"I recommend you run for your next class; you wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"You...your not gonna give me a pass."

"You still have" he looked at his watch mockingly "a minute left to get there." he finally looked up at her. "I'm sure you can make it."

His blue eyes bore into her heated glare, daring her to challenge him.

"54, 53, the clock is ticking Katara."

She ran out of the room, her suspicions about him confirmed.

"Of course," Katara said to herself as she ran through the halls to English. "My math teacher's a sexist."

* * *

Katara walked in to English right on time with the bell. She smirked proudly as she walked to the front of the room.

_'HA! Take that Mr. Pakku!'_

The teacher assigned seats and Katara was horrified to discover that Zuko sat right in front of her in English. He looked at her when he walked over to take the seat in front of her and she glared back, but seeing him reminded her of something

_'Oh no.'_ Katara thought, just as Zuko turned around in his seat, raising his right eyebrow.

"Where's that toy thing?" he asked her.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Piandao. I know you all know all the rules and I am pretty relaxed when it comes to those. So I will tell you five rules that I ask you tu respect and follow.

Rule number one is to not eat in my class unless you get my permission first.

Rule two is no eletronics unless I tell you to take them out.

Three is to be respectful.

Four is to keep your hands to yourself.

Five participate and have fun. Ok?"

"I- oh my god," Katara's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I left it in my math class! But what if the seniors got a hold of it!" Anyone from 7th-11th grade, during any random year could get Child Development, so the seniors liked to torture us younger students by destroying our babies any chance they get.

For some reason my statement aroused a small fit of laughter from Zuko. I raised my eyebrow at him in question to his reaction.

"Oh." he started to calm himself down. "Nothing, it's just, that last year me and my friends wer-" he seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Nevermind." he said, turning back around in his seat. Katara glared at his back. She knew exactly what he was gonna say. Katara knew that he hung out with seniors, he was probably gonna say that he stole some kids baby and destroyed it, leaving the kid and their partner with a murdered baby, and a zero for their first or last grade of the year. She couldn't believe that this was her husband.

Katara raised her hand.

"Yes Katara."

"I left someting very important in my other classroom, can I please go get it."

"Once I finish explaining the project and assigning partners, yes, you may go."

Katara nodded her headpretending she knew what project he was talking about.

_'Of course Zuko distracted me so I wouldn't be paying attention! I definitely don't want him rubbing off on me!'_

"So remember, these are your partners for the year except on occasion when i'll let you choose your own partners, or when you'll be working in groups." he restated.

Ok everyone, Jenela Asako is partners with Smellerbee Trilotoy ...

-skip-  
-skip-  
-skip-

Zuko Mana is partners with Katara Miyuki.

Katara barely reacted. She saw it coming She saw it coming the second he said partners. She barely reacted, not as much as she should've but she still did once all the information sunk in.

"Grrr" she audibly growly under her breath.

"Oh yeah, we're partners again." Zuko said, his usually serious voice hinted with sarcasm. Katara looked to see who she would've been paired up with if there had been one less person ahead of her. She was in the last seat in the third row, so she looked at the first person in the fourth to see Jet Moriko.

_'Definitely not much of an improvement, but still an improvement from Zuko, at least I don't HATE him' _

Katara didn't know why but she hated Zuko so much. Make that alot more. Maybe it was his family, his coniving father, manipulative sister. Maybe she just got a bad vibe from hi or something. Or maybe she hated him because...

"You may now go Katara."

"Thank You!" she said jumping out of her chair. Zuko jumped up too.

"I'll go since i'm her partner." Zuko said.

"Alright." allowed the teacher. Katara glared at Zuko.

"I'll go too!" exclaimed Jet.

"Sit down Mr. Moriko." he ordered with a roll of his eyes. Jet slumped back into his seat.

"I'll handle it Jet." Zuko assured. Jet nodded with no other choice.

Katara and Zuko ran out the room together, but once they reached the main hallway, Zuko started to jog in the other direction. Katara stopped running.

"Where do you think your going?" Katara inquired with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, gotta run."

"Where would you have to go, lunch doesn't start for another 14 minutes, and it's not like you can be late to lunch!"

"I've got some...other buisness to take care of."

"But, we need to find our baby!" The teens froze. The statement was so weird, so suggestive, so...wrong! _Our _baby... never again.

Katara recollected her senses.

"Nevermind! Just go take care of your buisness, i'll find the baby myself." She said storming away. Zuko stared at her retreating form, feeling slightly bad but running in the opposite direction anyway. Some things were more important.

* * *

Katara eventually found the baby, not in her Math room, but in her World History room. And it was only 5 minutes into the lunch period. She ran to the cafeteria, hungry and eager to see her friends.

By the time she got to the lunch table, all her friends were already sitting.

On the left side of the table sat Suki, Toph, Aang, and a seat saved for Katara

On the right side of the table sat Sokka, Yue, Haru, Teo

**(They are seated where their names are, imagine a table in between the list of names above)**

"Oh yes! Katara's here!" Sokka said hopping up and down in his seat. "Now we can start playing!"

"Wait, but what about lunch?"

"There serving green macaroni for lunch! Blehck!" Toph said, sticking out her little tongue in disgust. "I like the color green; but not that much!"

"Yeah!" agreed Suki "and I could've sworn the meatloaf growled at me!" everyone laughed at this. But Katara stopped when her stomach growled.

"Awww. But i'm so hungry!" she frowned.

"You can have my lettuce and mayo sandwich! It has a bit of tofu in their for flavor!" offered Aang.

"Really?" Katara asked to make sure even though she really wanted to accept it.

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry anyway!" Aang said as he handed her the sandwich.

"Thanks Aang." she said accepting the sandwich and giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking the seat beside him.

Aang blushed "Oh it's nothing."

Toph gagged

"Ugh! That was grosser than the meatloaf, so if you two are done being all mushy over a vegetarian sandwich, lets get on with the game shall we." She said, brightening with the end of her statement. Katara rolled her eyes. Suki giggled into her palm. Aang glared at her, and Sokka nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, Teo. Bottle,"

Teo handed her his bottle and she spun it on the table. They watched attentively.

It spun 6 times before it landed on Sokka.

"Sokka." Toph said smirking. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare, always."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing deadly!" Sokka warned.

"I dare you to sing the Barney song to the next girl that walks through the cafeteria doors!"

"Easy, Peasy Lemo-"

Suddenly, a fat teacher with a big hairy mole walked through the door.

"Umm, can I do the next one." Sokka asked.

"Of course, of course." she said smirking.

Azula walked through the doors. Sokka turned back to Toph.

"The nex-"

"Nope!" she replied firmly, cutting him off, smirk wide as ever.

"But you said nothing deadly!"

"This wont be deadly! This may just be excrutiatingly painful!" Toph mocked. "Now go over there and sing to her how much you wanna give her a great big loving hug!" She gave him a wink and a thumbs up.

Sokka walked up to Azula and her crew, stopping them in their tracks.

"What do you want?"

Sokka looked back longingly at his friends, his eyes saying _'If I die, I blame Toph, and all the rest of you for not trying to stop it!' _He was just close enough to the table so that they could see and hear him. He braced himself for the pain and the mocking laughter.

Sokka sighed, he never turned down a dare.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aang, worry highly evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Twinkles, even if he does get hurt, I promise, you'll be laughing so hard, you won't even care!"

"Umm-" Aang was cut off by Sokka's embarassing serenade to Azula.

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Wont you say you love me too!" He held out his arms in a hugging gesture and gave her a weak, nervous smile, awaiting her reaction.

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee stared in shock. Once Azula got a hold of herself. She glared at Sokka, the rage of hell in her eyes, and threatened:

"If you don't walk away right now, I will have Mai plant multiple knives into your skull and I will kindly remove each and every one of these knives..."

Sokka tilted his head in confusion.

"from your mouth. One. By. One."

Sokka ran back to his friends' table and was greeted by laughter, he would take that anyday, as opposed to the cries of death that rang in his ear when Azula threatened him, even if the laughter was directed at his misery.

"So how was your little date!" joked Toph.

"Not funny." Sokka gave one last glare to his friends before spinning the dreadful bottle. It landed on Aang.

"Truth!" He said quickly before even being asked the question.

"Pansy." Toph said crosing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hey. After what you just did to Sokka, i'm not being weak, i'm being smart." he defended.

"Whatever." was Toph's reply.

They went on like that playing Truth or Dare at other tables' expense, but staying away from Azula and her croonies. Until the bell rang signaling. Katara's free period. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked off with Suki on her left, and Toph on her right. They walked to the school's courtyard and sat down at a table, protected from the sun's powerful waves by the shade of an oak tree.

"You guys, it's so weird." Katara stated, this has been on her mind since English.

"What is?" asked Suki, concern evident in her voice.

"Well, it's Zuko. He's in alot of my classes and we get paired up for everything; but I hate him!"

"Oh for the love of, what's the kids last name?" snapped Toph.

"Umm, Mana was it? But what does that have to do with-...oh." It sunk in, Mana, Miyuki, same letter, same group. The teachers were doing everything in alphabetical order. So Katara and Zuko would be paired up for everything...

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and get the person after you, who's in some of your classes that you know has 'M' for a last name, and comes after you." offered Suki.

"Ummm, there's..." Katara thought about all her periods for the day, there really wasn't alot of people in her grade who's last name started with 'M'.

_'Sit down Mr. Moriko' _she remembered Mr. Piandao saying.

"Jet."

Toph started to laugh.

"Wow! You're really packed in tight there Sugarqueen!" Toph continued to laugh hysterically.

"At least they're both hot." Suki sighed. "Boy. I wouldn't mind to be Ms. Miyuki right now."

"Yeah! But Zuko's obnoxios, and selfish, and lazy, and spoiled, and-"

"Wow Sugarqueen, sounds like you know him REAL well." Toph challenged.

"Well, uh-"

"Wait, don't tell me you DON'T know him that well and your just being judgemental!" Toph said, her mouth forming an 'o', sarcastic surprise displayed on her features.

"Well, I just know stuff! Ok!" Katara crossed her arms. The wind picked up with her rage. "He is a jerk, and I have every right to hate him!" Katara stated defiantly.

"Well, you know what they say Sugarqueen, the line between love and hate," She held up her fingers, and held them less than a centimeter apart. "is paper thin."

**Oh my God! I finally got this chapter out! I was going to upload this last night at around 9, but right before I was able too, my computer crashed. I was all like o.0 and then I was just preaying that my work wasn't lost. All that was missing was the author's note which I was gonna retype anyway. Oh, and remember I told you I was gonna introduce a new character... well I actually introduced three! Suki, Master Pakku, and Master Piandao. I love Master Piandao! And Go Suki! So I hope you like your extra long chapter, I was gonna make it longer, and finish the first day, but I thought this was a good place to end it! So we finish our first day tomorrow and we may also start our second day, I promise days will go by faster than 6 chapters! LoL! Katara watches flies for fun! I really like this chapter; don't know why, I just do. I already started writig future scenes, some are funy, some are emotional, and some are romantic! I love them and I can't wait to share them with you! Also, te time has come. Well, thanks for Twenty Reviews and please keep them coming! And I NEED A BETA! Please tell me if you want to beta my stories or you know someone that would. It must be annoying hearing me say that, but once I get a beta, i'll stop! ; D**

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ TEXT BELOW!**

_**In my summary, I said minor ships will be decided through a poll. Well now it's time to play, WHO SHOULD SOKKA DATE! I love almost every Sokka ship! Sukka, Ty Lokka, Sokkla, Maikka, one-sided Tokka (on Toph's side), and Yukka isn't so bad. I love them so much, I can't decide which one of them Sokka should date! So I will put up a poll on my profile RIGHT AFTER typing this Authors Note! Please vote, or you can send in a review telling me who Sokka sould date. I will show poll results in every Author's Note before every chapter. I need your help. Please participate. You can vote for up to two Sokka ships if you can't decide on just one! **_

**Keep on Reading **


	8. Iroh is to Old for This!

**Wow! Hey Everyone, it's been awhile. I have been having some problems with my internet but it's all fixed now! Any who, so sorry for that! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**SnoopyGirl213, and KodochiiR for favoriting my story!**

**She-Pirates Kick-Butt, MiraiMangaka, and SnoopyGirl213 for subscribing to my story!**

**She-Pirates Kick-Butt, FlareonRocks, Luke93, Ruby of Raven, awsmninja, KodochiiR, and SnoopyGirl213 for reviewing!**

**In this chapter, we get a little bit of Zuko's point of view! Enjoy!**

As Zuko ran to his Uncle's tea shop, all he could think about, after he left Katara, was whether, by some miracle, by some messed up glitch in the concept of time and sense, they had reached the teashop before him.

_'Impossible'_ Zuko thought as he shook his head.

He stopped to catch his breath before the thought of what would happen to him if he didn't make it there on time motivated him to ignore the burning pain in his legs and keep running.

_'This would have been so much easier if I had never quit track' _

Uncle's tea shop was a good six miles away from the school. The run wasn't a pleasant one, but if he didn't make it their first and win the bet, the walk back would be an even worst one.

He grinned when he saw bright green and shimmering gold lining the glass doors of the Jasmine Dragon ahead. He slowed to a steady jog, and ran around the side of the shop, so he could go into the kitchen through the back door.

"What're you up to! Cutting school again I see." Zuko heard a grumpy old voice say as he walked through the back door of the tea shop. It was Lǎo, one of Uncle's employee's.

"No, I have lunch now; we're allowed to leave school grounds during lunch." Lǎo only glared in reply.

He had it out for Zuko since the day Uncle had hired him. He was a pain, and Zuko was only counting the days until he got fired.

"Suuure!" He said sarcastically. "Lousy hoodlums, always trying to break the rules and find holes in the system." he grumbled as he walked away.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He went into the fridge to see if there was anything in there to eat. He decided on an apple before looking at the clock to see how much longer it would be until the guys would get there.

_'Should be another ten minutes'_

He walked out of the kitchen and sat down at one of the booths, next to the window, in the restaurant. Zuko pulled out his phone and texted his friends. Not long after, he looked up to look out the restaurant windows and noticed a familiar face looking at him from one of the tables. There was a girl in a pink miniskirt and white t-shirt facing away from him, and the girl he saw in the hall earlier that invited him to that party, Jin was it? He caught her eye for a moment before she turned away giggling. Before he could process what happened, he heard a knock on the window next to him. He saw Jet, gesturing for him to come outside. Zuko got up from his seat and left the store.

"I was able to beat Chan and Roun-Jian... by a good few minutes." he said, a bit out of breath, the second Zuko stepped outside the store. Zuko looked down the sidewalk to see the pair jogging up a few blocks away.

"Yeah Man!" Jet said high-fiving him and smiling widely. Zuko smirked and high-fived him back.

They watched the duo jog up to them.

"There's no way...you could've...gotten here...so fast...without...cheating." Chan said between gasps."

"...yeah" Roun-Jian agreed.

"I believe the rules were no cutting class, I left early to get here, completely different." Zuko stated as he smirked smugly.

Chan and Roun-Jian, still out of breath, smiled at each other.

"I can't believe we were out-smarted by sophomores." Cha stated.

"And I can't believe it was so EASY to out-smart two juniors." Jet replied. "Anyway, the time has come to pay for your pathetic loss, come along." They all followed Jet to the back of the tea shop.

"Looks like I'm not going to Jin's party." Roun-Jian complained. "After this, I'll be on super surveillance by my parents, sneaking out and going will be impossible!"

"Aww quit your complaining! At least you have parents!" Jet argued causing a silence.

"Way to make it awkward Jet, I'm gonna get the beer."

Zuko ran through the back door of the tea shop back into the kitchen and reached into his secret compartment that not even his Uncle knew about. He pulled out two boxes of tea leaves imported from China and sneered.

_'Ok I guess Uncle does know about it.'_

Zuko knew his Uncle never approved of him drinking, heck, Uncle didn't approve of a lot of things he did. Zuko hated disappointing his Uncle, so he tried to do things in secret, but Zuko had come to realize that he couldn't hide anything from his Uncle. Iroh had taken Zuko in when he needed help the most, and Zuko still couldn't cease to disappoint him. It always seemed that Zuko was good at that, disappointing the people he cared about.

Zuko reached back in and pulled out two sets of six pack beer, at least it wasn't him.

"I'm feeling nice today so I'll only make you drink 6 each." Zuko said as he returned to the boys.

"Zuko, feeling nice? Say it aint' so!" Jet joked. Zuko glared at him.

"And nobody's gonna call the cops or anything right?" asked Roun-Jian.

"No, my Uncle wouldn't call the cops." Zuko said looking at the ground.

"Ok, here we go." Chan said, opening his first beer.

"At least we don't have to do nine like we agreed on before." stated Roun-Jian more to reassure himself than Chan.

They both chugged there six cans of beer with Jet and Zuko laughing at them. Zuko looked up and saw his Uncle frown at him through the back door window. And suddenly, Zuko felt just as sick as Chan and Roun-Jian would feel in a few hours.

* * *

Katara walked to Earth Science with Suki and Toph since Suki was in her class, and Toph's living environment class was right next door.

"Hey, maybe over the weekend, we can get together! You know, to celebrate getting through our first 'Week of Hell'!" Katara suggested. She noticed Toph and Suki give each other uneasy looks. "What?"

"Ummm, didn't you get invited to Jin's party?" Suki asked. Katara frowned.

_'Of course.'_

Katara never got invited to parties; people thought she was uptight and obsessed with her grades. Just because she cares about her school work, doesn't mean she didn't know how to have fun!

"Maybe she just forgot to invite you." Suki suggested.

"Yes Suki, making her feel so unimportant that she was forgotten will definitely make her feel better!" Toph argued.

"It's ok guys, gatherings like those would only get in the way of Christian values and studying."

"Oh, well, we don't have to go. We would rather just hang out with you anyway!" Suki lied.

"But I wanna go! This is my first high school party- ow!" she exclaimed as Suki elbowed her "I mean yeah! You're way more fun than a high school party."

"Its ok guys, you can go. Besides, if I catch up on studying on the weekend then, I'll be ahead and I can impress all my teachers!" Katara offered in denial.

"Nah! Those parties are stupid anyway!" Suki assured.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't really know anybody there!" Toph agreed. Katara smiled.

"Aww, you guys are awesome!" she said hugging her two best friends. "Hey! Maybe we can catch a movie, or go rollerblading, or both!" Katara said enthusiastically.

"Sounds cool." Toph said before turning to go into the other door to Living Environment. "See ya!" Toph waved before the door closed behind her.

Earth Science was pretty uneventful. The teacher let everyone choose their partners and let them sit where they want. Zuko and Jet were in that class, but since she never had to interact with them, it didn't matter.

Their teacher, Master Yu went over all the rules and then dismissed them when the bell rang.

Katara and Suki practically ran to their last class of the day. Gym. To put it frankly, Katara's first day sucked, and she couldn't wait for it be over! **(neither can Crazichi!)**

Katara and Suki walked into the gym, and sat down on the bleachers. They talked about what they were gonna do after school, awaiting the arrival of their teacher.

"Hey guys!" Aang greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Aang, good to see you survived your first day." Suki joked.

"Yeah, I just barely made it out alive." Katara grumbled. Aang shrugged.

"Yeah, it was ok, I just have a weird feeling about this place."

"Meh, you'll get over it by third week." Suki assured.

"Okayy..."

"Hello class, my name is Master Pakku, because I am a master of the physical arts.

_'No, NO! It can't be! Not twice in one day! Who becomes a gym teacher and a math teacher?'_

"We're gonna waste as little time as possible, so raise your hand if you have lost your lock from last year and you need to purchase a new one."

Everyone raised their hand except for Katara. She blushed. Pakku sighed.

"Alright then, I'll call your names in alphabetical order.

_'Alphabetical order, my worst enemy' _

He called everyone's names, alerting Katara that Zuko (surprise, surprise), Jet (even better!), and Azula and her lackeys were in her gym class. (Not to mention Master Pakku.)

He gave everyone there locks, and everyone went to choose lockers in the locker room. Katara got a locker right next to Suki's. They heard Pakku blow the whistle.

"We will start off the quarter with dodgeball for the first week." said Pakku before he began to count off the amount of kids in the class.

"Uh oh." Pakku said. "There's going to be an extra girl on one of the teams."

"So?" challenged Katara "What's the big deal?" Pakku glared at her, and began to advance towards her.

"The 'big deal' is that one of the teams will have an unfair advantage since boys are faster, stronger, and more aggressive than girls." Katara's glare bore straight into Pakku's cold blue eyes.

"We'll see."

* * *

"I can't believe that sexist jerk! The nerve of him! How dare he just-"

"Katara. Get over it." Suki insisted.

"No! This is absolutely ridiculous! How did he even get hired?"

"Yeah, if I were you, I would've kicked him where it hurts." Toph instigated.

"I KNOW! I really should have! But I'm not going to allow someone as simple minded as him to ruin my flawless record."

"Good because you're upsetting your 'child'." Suki said alerting her attention to the crying baby in her arms. Katara took out the baby's pacifier and began to rock it in her arms.

"It's ok little Kimi, mommy's sorry, mommy's sorry."

"You and Zuko decided on the name Kimi?" Suki asked.

"No. I did! Cute, isn't it?"

"This will definitely come back to bite you in the butt Sugarqueen!"

"I'm the mother, so I get to name her!" Katara stated defiantly. "Besides, Zuko won't care! He just thinks of the child as a stupid toy anyway!"

* * *

"Zuko, I came to tell you that our child's name is Kimi."

"Ok?"

"What, you don't even care!"

"I'm sorry, what kind of reaction were you expecting?" Zuko asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! a complaint? a suggestion? Anything more than the indifference you're displaying now!"

"Ok, fine, how about we name it Maki." Zuko said as he started to clean the table again.

"What's wrong with the name Kimi?"

"Wha- you just told me to come up with a suggestion!" Zuko said as he started to get angry.

"Well what's wrong with the name Kimi?"

"Kimi's a stupid name!" Zuko argued. "We should just name it Maki!"

"Why should you have the right to name her? You still refer to her as it!"

"It IS an it! And IT'S just as much mine as yours!"

"Well I wanna name HER Kimi!"

"Who cares what you wan-"

"QUIET!" Toph yelled over the arguing. She and Suki had followed Katara to the Gaoling Diner, so she could tell Zuko the name of their 'child'. Unfortunately, it seems Katara only came to pick a fight, and since Toph was honestly just too lazy to do anything about it, she decided to hand over her problems to someone else.

"How about we all walk over to The Jasmine Dragon and have Iroh solve this!"

"FINE!" exclaimed Zuko and Katara.

On their way to The Jasmine Dragon Katara started to snicker.

"Hey, nice apron." she said sarcastically to Zuko.

"KATARA! Shut up." Toph demanded.

They entered the teashop and Zuko led them to the back room where they saw Iroh brewing a pot of tea. Iroh looked up from his brew and smiled.

"Hello! Are you all Zuko's friends?" Iroh asked hopefully.

"No." Zuko answered quickly "The opposite actually, we're here to settle a dispute." Katara stepped forward.

"You see, we have this baby. I'm the mother, and Zuko's the father." Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"A _fake _baby! For a class assignment!"

"Yes, and we're having a little trouble deciding on what to name her."

"Oh! Well that should be easy to settle! What would you like to name her young lady."

"My name's Katara and I would like to name her Kimi. But he-"

"-but I want to name it Maki." Zuko interrupted.

"Well, both names mean great human virtues, maybe once you know the origin of the names, it will make it easier for you both to decide on one."

"Ok, let's give it shot! But you never know with these two!" Toph stated negatively.

"Kimi means 'honorable' and Maki means 'hope'."

Zuko and Katara contemplated this.

_'I do love honor' _Zuko thought.

_'I do enjoy hope' _Katara admitted.

They turned to each other and began to speak simultaneously.

"Ok, let's name her Maki."  
"Ok, let's name it Kimi."

They paused.

"No no, Maki's good." Katara assured

"No, you changed my mind! I'd much rather Kimi now!" Zuko persuaded.

"Ugh! I knew this would happen! You just HAVE to be difficult."

"Me! You're the one that started all of this!"

They continued to argue on. Iroh frowned, and went back to brewing his tea. Suki sighed and sat down. Toph laughed.

**Yeah Yeah! I know! Dry ending! But I had to end it there or this chapter would go on forever! This chapter was a bit rushed, but I am SO relieved I FINALLY finished the first day! The story will speed up a bit now. But in terms of Zuko and Katara's relationship, that's going to go slowly. Boy do I have a lot of torture planned for them! -cue evil laughter- This chapter showed a lot. It compared the lives of Zuko and Katara, and what they do for fun. Katara is a bookworm who doesn't get invited to any parties and plays Truth or Dare or goes rollerblading with her friends in her spare time. Zuko is smart, but doesn't show it and plays drinking games with his friends. They're both slightly ashamed of these lifestyles. I poked a little fun at Zuko and Katara's obsessions with honor and hope in this chapter. With all of Zuko's rants about honor and Katara's speeches about hope, I had to put it in! And this, my friends, is an opening for another poll! What should I name the Zutara child? This poll will only last about 2 or 3 chapters; you can find it on my profile, along with my "Who should Sokka date?" poll. Speaking of such, here are the results so far, for SDPR.**

**_Sokka Dating Poll Results!_**

**_Sukka- 3 votes_**

**_Sokkla- 3 votes_**

**_Yukka- 2 votes_**

**_Ty Lokka- 1 vote_**

**_Maikka- zipitty doo da!_**

**_There will be a little of every ship in the story but if you want the end result to be Ty Lokka or Maikka, you guys need to pick up the pace! The more votes a Sokka ship has, the more it will be in the story! And don't worry Tokka fans, you'll get some too! I just personally don't support two sided Tokka. Remember to vote for this AND my "What should I name my Zutara baby?" poll, which should be up right about...NOW!_**

**_Thanks for all your support and the next chapter will be up much sooner than this chapter!_**

**_Keep on Reading_**


	9. Speak of the Scorpion

**Another Update! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to all those that reviewed, subscribed, or favorited in my long absence! I am SO sorry!**

**In this chapter, we get a little more of Zuko's point of view! **

**Also, I strongly recommend listening to the song The Only Exception by Paramore before reading this chapter. It is somewhat of the theme song for this story! Kinda... Sort of... Not really. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._**

**_And my momma swore_**  
**_that she would never let herself forget._**  
**_And that was the day that I promised_**  
**_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._**

**_But darling-_**

"Katara!" she pulled the plugs from her ears and glared at her brother standing in her doorway with annoyance.

"What is it Sokka?" she yelled more than asked.

"Have you seen my lucky socks?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I heard dad say something about washing them."

"No! You're not supposed to wash lucky socks! It washes the luck right off of them!"

Katara shrugged.

"No no no no no no..." Sokka chanted as he took off down the hall to the laundry room. "DAD!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's antics, but couldn't help the smile that forced itself upon her lips.

"Oh Sokka." she said smirking and shaking her head. She was about to re-plug her ears, until she glanced at the clock and saw the time.

_'7:43! I gotta start my homework!'_

She threw her iPod on her bed and took her planner from her book bag.

Her English project was due on Friday, and her and Zuko hadn't even started yet! She decided she should start with that.

She pulled a sheet from a folder that contained all the information and requirements. Basically, all she had to do is take her favorite book, and Zuko's favorite book, and combine them to make a summary and book cover for the mash-up.

"Oh, I love so many books!" Katara thought aloud as she brainstormed idea's. "But my favorite book is probably Speak."

Katara was excited to write the summary! (Zuko could draw the cover, she was FAR from an artist!) She excitedly texted Zuko in question of his favorite book and waited or a reply.

She waited

and waited

and waited

and waited

_'Maybe I should think of what to bring in for my art project in the meantime.'_

She looked around her room in hopes of some inspiration. She contemplated many items until, after an hour, finally she gave up.

"This is hopeless!" she cried out as she plopped onto her bed. "I bet you would know what to do mom." She said quieter as her hand reached up to stroke her most valued possession. Her eyes widened when her fingers made contact with the cool stone of her mother's necklace. She _could_ bring it in, but that would result in her having to take it off to sculpt it, and she NEVER wanted to take it off. That, and when she presented her project, she would have to tell everyone the story of her deceased mother, and none her classmates had to know, none of them deserved to know. She didn't want their pity. She wanted someone that understood, and cared. They would never _really_ care.

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to search

* * *

The next morning was terrible. First, Sokka woke her up with a bullhorn only THIRTY MINUTES before the bus was supposed to arrive. She rushed in the bathroom and took a quick cold shower (since Sokka and her dad had used up all the hot water.) and then slipped on her way out and now had a huge bruise on her butt. Then she broke her comb while trying to comb her hair and had to miss breakfast just so she could catch the bus. To put things frankly, Katara was in a very bad mood.

Katara was opening her locker when suddenly she heard the sound of a baby crying on her left. She burst into laughter at what she saw when she turned towards it. It was a very annoyed Zuko holding a crying Maki in his arms. He slouched with fatigue and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He also had a wet substance on his wrinkled red T-shirt which she assumed was Maki's "urine".

Zuko glared at Katara for her laughter.

"Here!" He said with outstretched arms handing her Maki. "Take this demon! It's worse than Azula!"

This only succeeded in making Katara laugh harder, even though she didn't really want to. She guessed it was good to know that someone had a worst morning than her. She was in such a bad mood a second ago; she was surprised that of all things it was _Zuko_ that made her laugh.

**_You are the only exception._**  
**_You are the only exception._**  
**_You are the only exception._**  
**_You are the only exception. _**

Katara took the toy into her arms and it immediately stopped crying. Zuko glared at it but couldn't help but smile a little at Katara's laughter. Katara's laughter faded and she looked up into Zuko's golden eyes. Suddenly, Katara glared.

"Why didn't you answer my text last night?" She questioned angrily."

"I was going to! But then stupid Kimi" he gestured toward the mechanical baby innocently being cradled in Katara's arms "peed on my phone and destroyed it! Now I have to get a new one! It's so lucky I save my pictures and videos on a memory card!"

Katara tried to hide a smile

"Well what is your favorite book?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged

"I don't know, I don't read."

"Well you have to think of something for our English project, which is due TOMORROW by the way! Umm, what about our summer reading assignments, do you like any of those books?"

"Umm, no, not really."

"Well, I don't care, pick something."

In the end, Zuko decided that he rather liked their summer reading book from the seventh grade, House of the Scorpion.

"Ok so I'll write the summary and you can draw the cover." Katara settled. She turned to walk away. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Umm, actually," Zuko turned a very confused back around to face him. "Maybe I could write the summary and you could draw the cover?" he suggested.

"With your grades? Umm, no."

"You don't even know my grades. My grades are fine." Zuko countered angrily

"Oh please! I know you somehow manage to keep yourself in advanced placement classes, but passing with sixty five's doesn't exactly count as 'good grades'." Zuko looked like he was about to argue but he just stopped himself and Katara continued "Besides, what's the big deal anyway? I gave you the easy job! You just have to draw a cover, and I pretty much tell you exactly what to draw in the summary."

"I just- wait. What if I help you write the summary and then you can draw a cover and I'll color it or something." Zuko offered.

"I'll e-mail you the summary tonight at 7, and I better see the finished cover tomorrow, dont give me crap!" Katara swore, surprising Zuko and herself, but she had to make sure he knew she meant buisness. She was NOT getting a bad grade on her FIRST grade of the year, she had to give her teachers good first impressions. She couldn't believe she had procrastinated for TWO DAYS! She turned away from the sad look in Zuko's eyes that made her feel bad. She knew she was a bit harsh but what was the big deal? She wanted to write the summary, and he wanted to take the easy way out. Everyone's happy. Right?

_'You don't know him. You don't know what makes him happy.'_

The thought traveled with her the whole day accompanied by the memory of the sad look in Zuko's eyes.

* * *

Zuko sat at his working desk, drawing with great ease. The pencil flew across the page effortlessly. He looked back over to the laptop and re-read the e-mail with the mash-up summary of the books 'Speak' and 'House of the Scorpion'

_Melinda is constantly ignored and made fun of by her peers and she doesn't know why. She is constantly ridiculed and even when she is raped, nobody, not even the police, cared. Why is she shunned by the world? The answer? She is unnatural. She is a monster. She is a clone. And the realization will bring her into the journey of a lifetime. _

It was a pretty good plot and he pretty much knew what to draw for the cover, he just didn't know how. Zuko's mother was an artist she was always drawing and coloring and painting. If she drew a picture of you, you'd think she snapped a picture of you and had it printed at CVS. Zuko had been the one to inherit artistic talent from his mother. Art was the only thing he was better at than Azula that they both knew how to do, and the only thing he wasn't allowed to do. He himself didn't really like drawing because it reminded him so much of his mother. Every time he finished a picture, thoughts of her would flood his mind, but on the other hand, nothing quite made him feel better than art, it made him feel close to her.

He surveyed his work and nodded his head in approval. For the cover, he had drawn a shrunken Melinda standing in the hands of an old woman (a representation of the original Melinda), to give an illusion of Melinda being tiny and defenseless. Melinda's eyes are filled with fear as her scabbed lips are frowning. The original Melinda has a look of dominance on her face with a slightly evil look in her eyes. Their faces are lit with red and orange tones as if fire lurked below them, and dark shadows of eejits lurked in the background of the picture.

_'Not my best work, but good enough. I'm satisfied.'_

He suddenly groaned.

He was tired of living in his Uncle's apartment, he wanted to go back to live in his mansion with his father, and even Azula. But he had to get good grades, and prove that he won't disgrace the family name. Yeah, he did that. Just have random moments of regret and self-loathing multiple times a day.

He put his HD photograph resembling artwork in the copy machine and hung the copy on the wall with most of his other masterpieces. The different colors of the pictures that hung in the room truly did liven up the dull gray walls. Many memories, threatened to flood his brain, he ran out the room before they could, searching for something else to do.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko was shaken awake by his Uncle. Apparently, his alarm clock was broken, and he was late for school. He quickly threw on a green T-shirt and black pants grabbed his book bag and project and ran out the door.

When he got to school, he was greeted at his locker by none other than Katara Miyuki.

"Ok, hand over the project, let's see what you've got. " she said as Zuko took the project from his bag and she took it from him. Her eyes widened.

"Zuko! This is- this is." Uh oh, Zuko didn't know he did it that badly. "I had no idea- I mean, this is amazing!" Huh?

"This is so good! It looks like photograph!" to Zuko's surprise, Katara laughed.

"I know how all artists are insecure about their work and believe that no matter how good it is, they could always do better but, this is perfect! There's nothing you can change about it to make it better, it looks life-like." suddenly, her brows furrowed in confusion at the project. "But I don't understand." her eyes looked into Zuko's. "If you're such an amazing artist, what was your problem with drawing the cover before?" He knew it was rude. And it **was** _really_ rude. But with no other way to avoid the question, he turned and walked away.

* * *

"And then he just turned and walked away! Can you believe that?"

"No, not at all." Toph replied sarcastically.

"I mean, I'm here praising your artwork, _which I should say, is one of the most amazing and shocking things you'll lay your eyes on_, and you have the _audacity_ to just walk away from me!"

"Well, Katara, you do have a tendency to prod. Maybe you asked something that hit a soft spot!" Suki suggested.

"All I asked was why he didn't want to draw if he was so good at it!"

"And that's for him to know and for you to be told if he wants to, which obviously, he doesn't."

"Oh, mark my words Toph, I'll find out about Zuko Noaya Mana. Mark my words."

"Way to be overdramatic Sugar Queen." Toph said as she rolled her eyes. Katara glared at her.

**Wow! I am SO SO SO SO SO X INFINITY sorry by how long it took me to get this chapter out! I am the worst author ever! I have no excuse but Writer's Block. I know where I'm going, but I don't know how to get there. I wrote SO MANY future chapters, but building up to them is the problem. I didn't really like this chapter, but if you did, let me know! Or you can just rant about how much you hate me for making you guys wait so long! Thanks for supporting me so far though! Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Katara and Zuko have both decided that Katara will just call the baby Maki, while Zuko calls her Kimi. And guys, I just want to remind you, this ISN'T your usual Avatar High School fic! Just stick with me and you'll see. Also, God Bless the souls of those that died on 9/11. Anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter will be out sooner! **

**Again, sorry!**

**Keep on Reading**


	10. A Juicy Birthday

**Hey guys! Thanks to the reviewers, subbers, and favoriters, hope you enjoy!**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you!" Iroh sang with glee in his voice.

Zuko sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at his Uncle. Iroh had a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a cup of tea, and a slice of apple pie on a plate in his left hand, and about a dozen giant balloons in his right hand. Zuko looked over at his calendar and saw that it was indeed November 14th, his birthday.

"Wow, thanks Uncle." he said emotionlessly before yawning and lying back down in his bed.

"Hey, can I skip school for my birthday today? Thanks. That'd be great." he said, his voice fading as he slipped back into dreamland.

Zuko honestly didn't want to face the day. Every birthday since he was 8, he would wake up in good spirits, and then end up having a suckish day. The clown would trip and fall on him, his sister would light his butt on fire (with a lighter), his relatives would give him lame gifts like socks and sweaters, someone would sneeze on his birthday cake and Azula would smash his face into it, his birthday had become like his very own Friday the 13th! So on his ninth birthday he decided that all his birthdays for the rest of his life would suck, so he might as well not be happy about it anyway. Unfotunatly, ever since then, everyone believed it was their duty to try to cheer him up on his birthday, and it had become somewhat of a competition. The _'Who can make Zuko happy on his birthday?'_ game! Even Azula would try to cheer him up, not because she cares for him, but because she's competitive and she wants to win the game. Zuko didn't know why he should celebrate being born into this wretched evil world.

"Come on Zuko, cheer up! I made you all your favorites, and I bought you these nice balloons!" Iroh said in a futile attempt to cheer Zuko up.

"No, Uncle. You know how I feel about birthdays."

Iroh frowned.

"Oh, well, that's alright. I guess I'll just eat breakfast alone while looking over at your empty seat and untouched food that my old bones worked so hard to make." Zuko groaned, he knew what was coming.

"I won't be able to finish my food because of the sick feeling I'll get in my stomach when I think of how I work so hard, and none of it is appreciated. When I get up to throw out your cold, wasted untouched breakfast, my bones will crack after leaning over a hot stove all morning, and my head will hurt as I think of all the children starving on the streets that probably pray for a meal like this everyday, and-"

"Okay! I'll eat the dang breakfast!" Zuko cried. Uncle Iroh, Player One in the _'Who can make Zuko happy on his birthday?'_ game.

"Yay! I'll go set the table!" yelled Iroh with glee as he ran out the room to the kitchen, and then Zuko knew his depressing tirade was all just an act. Zuko sneered as he realized he had been fooled again by his biggest weakness... his love for Uncle.

He stretched his muscles and dragged himself out of bed, he got ready for school deciding to wear a black T-shirt with grey designs, and gray jeans. The color scheme of his outfit greatly matching his sullen mood.

He slowly made his way to the tiny breakfast table that was surrounded by two chairs. He saw that his chair had all of Uncle's balloons tied to it.

He sat down and was already annoyed by the presence of the balloon string behind him. He ate his breakfast silently while listening to Uncle's cheerful prattle. As he ate his breakfast, he had one thought as he felt a headache starting up.

_'This is gonna be a long day.'_

* * *

Zuko missed the bus and had to walk to school, the whole time, a cloud of depression following him wherever he went. His headache was now a migrane and he was annoyed at the cold november breeze. Due to his Uncle protecting him from getting sick on his birthday, he forced him to wrap himself up in a coat, a scarf, earmuffs, and gloves. He knew the puffiness of his outfit made him look ridiculous. As soon as he entered the school, he immediately stripped off the multiple layers of clothing, his cheeks still rosy from the frosty air, indicating the upcoming winter.

As he made his way to his locker, he was cut off by three girls whose smiles were so big, it annoyed him to the point that he felt like hitting him. Here comes Players Two, Three, and Four in the _'Who can make Zuko happy on his birthday?'_ game.

"Hey Zuko! We heard it was your birthday today!" cried one of the girls.

"Yeah! So we got you these!" cried another. Each girl extended a present to Zuko. Zuko's eyebrow twitched and he sighed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." he said before attempting to walk around them. Unfortunately, they cut him off, once again.

"Please Zuko! Accept our presents!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said, taking a gift from two of the girls, but stopping when he reached the third one.

"Actually Star, maybe you could give that gift to your _boyfriend_." Zuko said knowingly as Star blushed nervously and gulped. Zuko walked away, disgusted with her trying to flirt with him while she was taken.

He again made his way to his locker when he was again cut off, and by none other than his best friend."

"Hey Zuko!" Jet Moriko, Player Five in the _'Who can make Zuko happy on his birthday?'_ game.

"What is it Jet?" he asked as he continued to make his way to his locker, Jet jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"You're gonna love me! Guess what I did!" Zuko remained silent. "Alright, not in the guessing mood. Anyway, me and some of the guys found some abandoned old shack in the middle of nowhere, and we're giving it to you!" Jet exclaimed excitedly.

"Jee, thanks a lot Jet! Maybe I can start killing people, and hide their dead bodies in there!" Zuko replied sarcastically. Jet shook his head.

"No man, your missing the point." he said as they finally made it to Zuko's locker, Jet spoke as Zuko put in his combination. "We can throw parties in there. The guys and I fixed it up, and it's actually kinda cool, and pretty big. Also, it's in the middle of nowhere, so no cops! And the best part is, it may be abandoned, but it still has great cellphone connection and there's a huge space next to it where people can park their cars!" Jet smirked. "And we're gonna test it out for the first time tonight at _your_ birthday party."

Zuko sighed. He couldn't lie, he did appreciate all the work his friends had gone through for him, but he just wasn't in the mood to be very thankful today.

"Look Jet, I'm just not in much of the party mood today; ok?" Zuko stated as calmly as he could.

"No, not ok." Jet said, again, shaking his head. "Your going to that party, even if I have to drug you and take you there myself." he said before jokingly slamming Zuko's locker shut, before he was done.

"See you later." Jet said with a wave as he walked away from the glaring Zuko. Being tired and having no other form of retaliation, Zuko childishly stuck his tongue out at Jet's retreating form.

"Wow Zuzu." Zuko heard the chilling voice of his evil younger sister behind him. "You're a master at Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, but your form of attack rivals that of a first grader's." Azula insulted.

"What do you want Azula?" He asked, turning around to see her and her friends. She was the last person he wanted to see.

"Just here to wish my dear brother a wonderful birthday." Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, Players Six, Seven, and Eight, in the _'Who can make Zuko happy on his birthday?'_ game. Zuko's guards were down, he knew his competitive sister wouldn't do anything bad to him (besides calling him by that wretched nickname) while she was playing the game.

"I got you a gift." It wasn't until then that Zuko noticed her right hand was hidden behind her back. He glared distrustfully at his sister. The last time he got a gift from her was on his seventh birthday, and _that _just so happened to catch on fire in the middle of the night.

"I don't want your dumb _gift_, Azula." he stated. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Zuzu, that was just a _harmless_ joke, it's all in the past now." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Harmless? It caught on fire while I was sleeping!"

_'Azula always lies, Azula always lies.'_

"Well I promise, this one wont." she said smiling as she pulled the present from behind her back. Zuko sighed as he say what it was. It was just a teddy bear holding a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat those." Zuko stated. Azula smiled.

"They're harmless, I promise! You know I would never hurt you on your birthday." That was true. He cautiously took the bear.

"Try one!" Azula encouraged. Zuko glared. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because they're delicious." Azula stated. Zuko opened the box and handed it to her. "Then _you_ try one." Azula shrugged and took one of the chocolates from the bear and plucked it in her mouth carelessly. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise when nothing out of the ordinary happened to her.

"Oh." Zuko looked down at the supposedly harmless box of chocolates being held by an innocent teddy bear. "Oh, ok, thanks Azula." he said. Azula's face then sported a devious smirk as he proceeded to eat a chocolate as well.

"Wow! These are good!" he said as it's delicious flavor danced on his tongue, his mood immediately brightened, and his headache vanished. The bell signifying that students should start walking to class rang and he waved behind him before running to his first period class.

"Thanks 'Zula!" he yelled behind him. When he was out of earshot, Azula and Ty Lee laughed, while Mai smirked.

"It worked!" Azula spoke between her fits of laughter. "The cactus juice worked!"

"How do you know?" asked Ty Lee excited to see Zuko in his new optomistic, crazy, happy state.

"He called me 'Zula." Azula smirked as her and her friends started making their way to their first period class. "He only does that when he's in a really good mood. It's starting to work after only one piece of chocolate! Just wait until he finishes the whole box!"

"What if he doesn't?" Mai asked.

"He will." Azula replied surely. "Cactus Juice has an addictive factor, soon, he'll be crawling back, begging for more."

"But if it worked on him after only one, won't you feel it's effects too since you ate one aswell?" asked Ty Lee.

"Nope, I knew he'd want me to try one first, so I injected all but one piece of chocolate with the cactus juice! I ate the clean one, the rest should keep him going for about 36 hours." Azula smirked. "or more."

"You're a genius!" Ty Lee praised.

"I know. Now, Zuzu's gonna be happy his entire birthday!"

_'I win.' _thought Azula before walking into her first period class just as the late bell rang.

* * *

As Zuko searched through the halls, up ahead he saw Katara and Aang walking to Child Development together, the same class he had next. His eyes widened as he saw Katara, just the person he needed. He pushed passed people in the hallway before he waved and called out her name.

"Katara!" he called, a huge grin on his face. She turned around in confusion, but glared when she saw who the voice of her caller belonged to. She told Aang to keep walking to class so he wouldn't be late. He nervously looked back and forth between her and Zuko before nodding his head and continuing on his way to second period.

"Zuko." Katara growled his name as he jogged towards her. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. Just as Zuko made it to her, he stopped and caught his breath. He then smiled deviously and poked her in the eye.

"Ow!" she cried as she cupped her eye with her left hand, holding the baby with her right. "What the hell, Zuko?" she yelled.

"Yeah!" he cheered excitedly before making a check in a book. Katara squinted her left eye and saw that it was a 'Find it' book, for third graders or younger. She looked at him and saw that his pupils were dilated and he looked unusually happy and excited.

"What are you doing?" Katara questioned.

"I'm following the directions of my magic book!" Zuko excliamed excitedly. "It told me to find something blue." he pointed to her face. "Your eyes!"

"Zuko, we're in a highschool. Where did you even find that book anyway?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"You can't tell! You cant tell anyone!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Ok! Sheesh." she defended.

"Alright," Zuko sighed. "During first period my mom walked in and handed me this book, she said if I follow it's instructions, it will lead me to another box of magic chocolates where I will get one wish. Then she jumped out the window and rode into the sunset on the back of a purple dragon." Zuko explained

Katara wanted to point out that it was only almost nine in the morning so it would be impossible for her to ride into the sunset even if dragons _were_ real, but she decided against it. She looked back at his dilated pupils.

"Zuko, are you high?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you?" he asked. Katara rolled her eye.

"No Zuko."

"Then of course I'm not high Katara, we're standing at the same level, but wait!" He ran and stood next to her and smiled as he looked over her head. "I'm taller than you!" Katara rubbed her poked eye until she could open it successfully.

"No, I mean-" she was interrupted when the warning bell rang. "Nevermind, let's just get to class." Zuko childishly crossed his arms and pouted.

"No!" he stated defiantly. Katara glared.

"What do you mean, 'no'? We have to go to class." Katara explained.

"I'm not going!" he said shaking his head. He plopped down on the floor and crossed his legs, pretzel style. The late bell rang and Katara glared at Zuko.

"See! Now we're already late!" she put Kimi in her bag, hooked her arms under his shoulders and dragged him down the empty hallway. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Gah! Stop! Your pulling us right into the yellow tornado!" Zuko struggled against her pulling. Katara groaned, he was heavy enough as it is.

"What have you been eating?" she asked.

"Magic chocolate!" he exclaimed. "I got it as a gift, since it's Christmas."

"It is not Christmas!"

"Ok, ok, you got me. It's my birthday!" suddenly he started to sulk. "But now I'm gonna die on my birthday, because you keep pulling me towards that unusually colored tornado!" he shook his head. "I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me that much! And think about what your doing to little Kimi!"

"Zuko." she groaned as she dragged his heavy body.

"Yes, wifey?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your wife!" Katara protested. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Kimi's a love child?"

"What? No! She's a toy, she's made of plastic!"

"Phew!" Zuko wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "That was close, I'm not ready to be a father! Or be married to you." Katara immediately dropped Zuko and put her hands on her hips.

"Ow!" Zuko cried out as his head hit the floor. "What's wrong with being married to me?" growled Katara.

"Well for one thing, you just dropped me on my head." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. "Good wives don't do that." he stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Plus, you're really crabby, and you hate me! I can't have a wife who hates me!"

"Hmph!" Katara pouted as she continued on her way to period two, "well I wouldn't want you as a husband either!" It then hit Katara how late they were. She grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him down the hall.

"Come on! We gotta go NOW!" she dragged him all the way to class despite his protests, and they finally got to the second period class. But right when Katara was going to open the door, Zuko fell to the ground and started breathing heavily.

"I... I don't think I'm gonna make it Katara." Zuko stated dramatically as he clutched his hand over his heart."

"What- we're right here!" Katara yelled.

"No, go on. Go on without me!"

Katara groaned before taking Zuko's left arm and draping it over her shoulders. She then opened the door and dragged a limp Zuko into class.

Dr. Yugoda scolded them the moment they walked in.

"Where were you two? You are over ten minutes late! I expect this from you Zuko, but Katara?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Yugoda." Katara said as she hung her head in shame.

Dr. Yugoda shook her head. "Detention for both of you." Zuko's limp body suddenly came to life as his head shot up at what he heard.

"No!" cried out Zuko, taking his arm from around Katara's shoulders. "You can't give Katara detention! She just saved my life!"

Dr. Yugoda raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Katara just dragged me through a yellow tornado, a pack of hungry purple tigers, a pit of man-eating narwhals, and a path of raining raccoons, and was able to get us both out unharmed. She's a hero, and should be rewarded, not punished!"

"Umm...what?"

"I will take Katara's detention for her, as an act of gratitude." Zuko declared.

"Well, I like Katara, and I don't like you..." Yugoda pondered this. "Alright, no detentions for Katara, two detentions for Zuko."

The class gasped at Zuko with disbelief. It seemed that everyone pulled out their phones and texted at the same time, starting rumors about what had just happened between Zuko and Katara.

The period was torture for Katara, she had deal with people's constant whispers and stares, the glares from the girls of the class, and the strangely crushed look on Aang's face. But the true weirdness came at the end of the period. Katara was walking to her locker where she would meet up with Suki so they could walk to third period together (their classes were next to eachother) when she noticed that Zuko was following her.

"Umm, Zuko, where are you going, your class is the other way."

"I'm obviously following you." he stated sarcastically. Way to be sneaky about it.

"Why?"

"Why? Katara you're my savior! I would be dead if it wasn't for you! I need to protect you at all costs in order to return the favor. Plus, your eyes helped me follow the directions in my magic book!"

"Zuko, you-"

"During second period, I drew you a picture!" Zuko said as he excitedly held up a drawing. It was a plain old headshot of Katara. It was so good, it looked more real than her own face, the only problem was, her mouth was missing.

"Hey, where's my mouth?" Katara questioned.

"Oh, I was gonna draw you smiling, but you don't really smile at me, so I don't really know how it looks, so I just left your mouth blank. Katara was dumbfounded.

"Oh, uh, ok, but you still have to get to class." she let out as sweetly as she could muster. Even though she hated him. She couldn't be mean to him while he was like this, he was too childlike and innocent.

"Okey Dokey, Master Katara." he said before saluting her and running off.

"Master Katara." she repeated with a smirk. "I like that."

"Why was Zuko just saluting you?" asked Suki as she walked up behind Katara.

"Oh hey Suki, it's nothing, he's just acting weird cuz he's high." Katara stated nonchalantly.

"I heard he serenaded you last period." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Rumors." she said waving the idea away. "he just took a detention for me."

"What? Why?" asked Suki.

"He's high." Katara repeated. Suki shook her head.

"You don't even understand how lucky you are, Katara. You're partners with Zuko in almost all your classes, you live with Sokka, you-"

"Woah, woah, wait! You think my brother's hot?" Suki shrugged.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute."

"Suki, you have _really_ bad taste in men."

"At least I have taste in men! Your last crush was on Haru in the third grade!"

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed as she playfully pushed her best friend.

* * *

Katara found no sign of Zuko between third and fourth period. Usually, she'd be happy, since it was her time to get away from him, but now, she was worried. She had to wonder what he was doing or saying while he was in the state she had left him in. Everytime she thought about him, she would clutch Maki tighter to her.

When the bell rang, meaning the end of fourth period, she all but ran to English. She had to see how Zuko was doing. As she ran through the halls searching for him, she heard a voice behind her.

"Master Katara!" she turned and ran to Zuko.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you! Rumors are starting, what did you tell people?" She asked worriedly, she did not want rumors starting about her and Zuko, especially because she didn't want to deal with his reaction to them when he got back to normal.

"Nobody talked to me about any rumors." he replied innocently. Katara sighed in relief. She turned to meet up with her friends at lunch, with Zuko trailing behind her.

"Zuko, don't you have friends you hang out with at lunch."

"No mom, Azula didn't eat the saber-tooth mooselion that works part time as an accountant."

_'Oh no, he's getting worse.'_ Katara thought as she reached the cafeteria. _'What will my friends say?'_

"Hey guys." she said waving nervously as everyone saw that she was walking in with Zuko in tow. Zuko smiled.

"Hello people of Bending Minds Secondary Academy's cafeteria."

"Who's your friend Sugarqueen?" asked Toph. She had always heard of Zuko, but had never actually seen him. Katara sighed.

"This is Zuko, Zuko, these are my friends." Toph's eyes widened.

"Oh! This is the guy you hate for no good reason!"

"That's me!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well remember Zuko, you're always welcome to sit with us." Suki flirted. Zuko shook his head.

"Katara says I'm high, so I probably won't remember your request within the span of the next 22 hours." Zuko explained as Katara took her seat next to Aang.

Aang prepared to make a move on Katara, she looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair out of it's usual braid.

"Katara, yo-" Aang's charming compliment was cut off by Zuko plopping himself in the seat between Aang and Katara.

"Katara, what happened to your hair? It looks great, but wasn't it braided this morning when I saw you?" Suki asked, stealing Aang's compliment. Katara nodded.

"Yeah, but Zuko randomly shook out my braid and said my hair looks better out," she glanced at Zuko. "not that I care what he thinks or anything."

"Then why didn't you just braid it back up again?" asked Sokka.

"Well, um, I didn't have time, and... and he'd probably just take it out again anyway." Katara replied nervously.

"Indeed I would." Zuko stated insightfully.

"Aww! How cute, Zuko and Sweetness! He's not so bad! Once you get to know him! Right Katara?" mocked Toph. Katara glared at her.

"I don't know _him_, I just know how he acts when he's high."

"Umm, sir? There's a mushroom dancing on your head." Zuko stated.

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" Sokka said as he swatted at the top of his head.

"Stop! Don't hit it! It's friendly!" Zuko explained. Sokka sighed in relief.

"Wow," Toph shook her head in belief. "A high Zuko is the equivalent of a normal Sokka." she said as Aang glared at Zuko.

Suki shook her head. "That's sad."

Katara silently agreed as she took a sandwich out of her back. She peeled off the tin foil and was about to take a bite when it was suddenly snatched from her hands.

"Hey!" she cried as she looked at her now empty hands. She then turned and saw that it was Zuko who stole her sandwich.

"You didn't blow first!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You have to blow on your food before you eat it." Zuko explained.

"Zuko, it's a sandwich, it's not hot." she stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" he asked before seeming to concentrate on the sandwich, after about a minute, he smiled and handed the sandwich back to her.

"Ok, now remember to blo-" Zuko's warning was interrupted by Katara hastily snatching the sandwich from him and taking a big bite before he could steal it from her again. But as she did, she felt the contents of the sandwich burn her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

"Ow! Hot!" Katara yelled, her words sounding muffle do to her injured tongue. She fanned her mouth frantically as Zuko shook his head.

"I told you to blow first."

"But, it wasn't hot before. How did you-"

"Zuko?" called a voice interrupting Katara's question.

"Oh! Hey Jet!" Zuko called. He ran over to Jet and poked him. He then smiled and wrote in his book.

"Find something that starts with a 'J'. Check!"

"I was waiting for you outside, what are you doing here and what' s wrong with you?" asked Jet.

"I'm repaying Katara for saving my life." Zuko stated.

"You mean the girl who got you two detentions because the teacher heard you call her a hoe?"

Both Katara and Zuko simply shook their heads. "Rumors." they stated simultaneously.

"Jet, a flaming butterfly just flew into your ear." Zuko warned him.

"What?" asked Jet.

"No Uncle, Lee didn't get breast implants." he heard the giggles of the table that sat behind the Gaang and saw that it was occupied by none other than Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

_'Azula...'_

"Umm, Zuko, we have to go right now, I know what's wrong with you." he said as he ran by the table grabbed Zuko by the wrist and pulled him away.

"He's just high, right?" asked Suki, but Jet shook his head.

"Zuko doesn't smoke." he explained before dragging Zuko away.

"Bye Katara! See you later!" he yelled to her, waving as he was taken away by his friend.

"Well that was weird." declared Toph as the rest of the table agreed.

"Yeah." whispered Katara, looking at the warm sandwich in her hands. "Really weird."

* * *

**Yay! Really long chapter to make up for the wait! 5,217 with A/N's and 5,009 words without! Hope you liked Cactus Juice!Zuko. He was fun to write! You'll get more of his antics next chapter, as well as some of his birthday party, a sweet moment, and his reaction to what he did when he gets back to normal! Hope you enjoyed!**

**And now it's time for the Sokka Dating Poll Results!**

**Sukka- 6**

**Yukka- 5**

**Sokkla- 3**

**Ty Lokka- 2**

**Maikka- 0**

**Crazichi- _(in sports announcer voice)_ Sukka is in the lead with Yukka passing Sokkla and following close behind! Sokkla now takes third place right above Ty Lokka who's only one point away from tying for third. Maikka again is dead last with zero votes and is on its way to being disqualified. **

**Hope you enjoyed! I still need a beta. Remember to vote!**

**Keep on Reading**


	11. A Strange Day

**Hey! It's been a while. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with school and stuff, plus I have a bunch of stories at once. I had major writers block for this chapter, so sorry if it came out bad. **

**Sorry, I dont have time to be specific but thanks to all those that reviewed, subscribed, or favorited this story from last chapter. I really appreciate it! Thanks for sticking with me! I'll have more time to update over the summer.**

"Zuko!" Jet yelled, dragging him into the boys bathroom. "You gotta tell me what happened!" Jet exclaimed.

"Wha-? Jet, when did you turn into a girl?" Zuko gasped. "You're a girl now! You shouldn't be in here!" Jet punched Zuko in the gut, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Ow! You- you punched me! I'll tell- I'll tell myself on you!" Zuko laughed. "I can't tell myself! I already know!"

Jet firmly grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Zuko. What happened?" Jet asked.

"Chocolate! Magic Chocolate, Jet! And then a magic book, and then a magic Katara, and-"

"Who gave you the chocolate?" Jet interrupted Zuko. Zuko gave him a confused look.

"Nobody gave me any chocolate?" Zuko replied.

"But you just said-"

"Oh! You mean the _magic_ chocolate!" Jet smacked his forehead in frustration. It was like talking to a four year old.

"Umm, it was this girl, with black hair... pale skin, gold eyes..." Zuko closed his eyes in concentration. "What was her name again?"

"How about your _sister_..." Jet said slowly to Zuko, dumbfounded at his stupidity. Suddenly, Zuko's eyes burst open, and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Azula!" he declared. "Her name was Azula!" he stood triumphantly at his accomplishment.

Jet's eyes widened. But that means...

_'She actually went through with it?' _

I thought she was kidding when she said she would drug him if it meant she would win _'The Game'._

"Aww man!" Jet said in frustration. "That means I lost!" he pouted.

"That's ok. There are plenty of lotteries to choose from!"

"I don't care, you're still going to that party tonight, we did not work that hard for nothing!"

"But I need to repay Master Katara!"

"You're going whether you like it or not!" Jet declared. Zuko pouted.

"No!" Zuko kicked Jet in the shin, and made a run for it.

"You'll never catch me alive, Moriko!" he yelled as he exited the bathroom.

"I'll get you Zuko! Mark my words, I will get you!" Jet said grabbing his leg with one arm, and shaking his fist at Zuko's retreating form with his other.

* * *

As Zuko ran in search of 'Master Katara' the bell rang, indicating the start of his free period. He made it to the school's main entrance in time to see Katara and her two friends leaving for their third period. Just as he was about to alert them to his presence, he heard the short one speak.

"Don't be dumb Sweetness, there's no way that's possible!"

"It's true! It wasn't hot, then Zuko grabbed it, I took it back, and then it was hot!"

"No way, that's possible." Toph said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I have proof!" Katara stuck out her tongue, and on it were several burn marks.

"Sthee! My thoungue isth burnth!" Katara exclaimed, showing Toph her mouth injuries.

"Maybe, Zuko's so hot, some of his hotness rubbed off on your sandwich." suggested Suki. Both girls glared at her. "What?"

"Or _maybe_ little Miss Perfection over here forgot that she heated up the sandwich at home and got burnt because she didn't want to listen to High and Mighty when he said to blow on it."

"I don't heat up my _sandwiches_ Toph, and even if I did, after sitting around for four periods, it wouldn't still be hot enough to burn me!" Katara shook her head. "I'm telling you! Zuko did something!"

"Did not!" Zuko yelled childishly behind them. They three girls gasped and turned around.

"Zuko?" exclaimed Katara.

"You always blame everything on me!" Zuko pouted.

"But it was you! You burned me somehow!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"Oh my GOD! _Shut up!_" Toph yelled above the bickering pair.

"I know! You guys are like an old married couple!" Suki pointed out.

"We are _not_ married! Kimi's a love child!" Zuko corrected.

"Maki is NOT a love child! She's a toy!" she yelled. The child in her arms began to cry and Katara's eye widened.

"Look what you did." Zuko said shaking his head in disapproval. Katara gave him a quick glare before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms.

"Shh, Maki it's ok! Your not a toy! You're real! Mommy was only kidding, ok!." she cooed at the toy. It stopped crying and everyone sighed in relief.

"You finally got that cucumber to stop drinking my chocolate milk!"

"My god, I think he's _actually_ getting worst." Toph stated in disbelief.

"If he's not high, what's wrong with him?" asked Suki.

"I don't know." answered Katara as she gave Zuko a very confused look.

"I feel perfectly fine, but Jet said I'm apparantly acting _'weird'_ because of those magic chocolates Azula gave me." Zuko said as if he's been acting perfectly normal all day.

"Oh no, he's talking crazy again!"

"You may be right Toph, but anything connected to Azula can't be good, maybe what he's saying has a bit of truth to it."

"Well Jet seemed to know what was going on, maybe we can ask him what's going on." Suki suggested.

"No! Jet's mad at me!" Zuko crossed his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head defiantly and childishly. "I don't wanna see him." he protested.

Katara took this moment to try to quickly grab his phone from his pocket so she could text Jet and tell him to come outside but before her hand could even get near him, he grabbed her by the wrist spun her around and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Zuko!" Katara cried in surprise.

"You tried to pick-pocket my phone!"

"Only because you weren't cooperating!" Katara defended.

"Yeah Zuko, we're just trying to help." Suki stated calmly. Zuko sighed and let Katara go. She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Fine, I'll text Jet." he gave in. "Sorry Master Katara." but Katara just stared up at him in disbelief. Even in his state, while his arms were crossed, his eyes were closed, and he was distracted, he was still fast enough to stop her from getting his phone even when she was moving quickly and standing mere inches away from him.

"Those are _some_ reflexes you got there High and Mighty," Toph said, using her nickname for him as she and Suki helped Katara off the ground and Zuko pulled out his phone to text Jet.

"Toph, we already established that Zuko's not high." Suki corrected. Toph shruged as Katara dusted herself off.

"I know, but until we find out what's wrong with him, the nickname fits."

* * *

"She _drugged_ her _brother_... to win a _game_." Katara asked in disbelief.

"Zuko and Azula are more like rivals than siblings." explained Jet.

"Azula always lies! Azula always lies!" Zuko sang to himself in a nursery rhyme fashion. Jet shook his head.

"That's usually something he says to himself whenever Azula's around. He doesn't usually sing it like that though." Jet said giving Zuko a weird look.

"He usually says it when Azula's around, you say?" Toph looked around. "Alright, Princess, you can come out now!" Toph yelled.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee walked out of their hiding places, Ty Lee still giggling, and Azula with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no, you've figured me out. And it was just starting to get amusing." Zuko brightened up at the sight of Azula.

"Hey 'Zula! Hey Mai and Ty Lee!" Zuko waved. Ty Lee waved back excitedly.

"Hi Zuzu!" she said before Mai elbowed her in the arm and sent her a glare. Ty Lee rubbed her now sore arm.

"What? I've always wanted to call him that." Ty Lee defended. Azula ignored her two friends and looked at Jet.

"And Zuko's friend who's name escapes me, you're wrong, I hardly think of Zuko as a rival. He's more of a pest that occassionally gets in my way." she said casually. Jet clenched his fists.

"I've known you since Kindergarten! Why can't you remember my name! It's three letters! It's JET!" he yelled, only stopping when Katara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"She's only trying to mess with you." she said honestly, succeeding in calming him down.

"Pest or not," Suki spoke up. "he's still your brother. How could you just drug him and make him a laughing stalk?" she asked disgusted. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. This is the _least_ of some of the things I've done to Zuko."

Zuko nodded. "It's true." he agreed. "When we used to live together, she constanly lit me on fire."

"You...light your brother on fire?" Suki asked in disbelief. Azula merely shrugged.

"It was amusing." she then turned and waved them off. "I should be going. I don't have time to entertain this petty conversation." she started to walk off with Mai and Ty Lee following close behind.

"Wait!" cried Katara, but Azula continued to walk, finding her brother and his friends a waste of her time. This didn't stop Katara from yelling after her retreating form.

"At least tell us how long he's gonna stay like this!"

"You'll find out when he gets back to normal." she called over her shoulder.

Katara sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Katara and Sokka constantly looked over their shoulders at the stragely calm looking Zuko that followed them home. Katara had tried to shake him off after ninth period, but he had caught her at her locker. He had insisted on following her to her house, to be sure of her safety, and nothing she said would stop him. Sokka raised an eyebrow at the gold-eyed teen.

"Don't you have anywhere to be?"

"Yeah, I have to be here protecting Katara." Zuko replied, outwitting Sokka, even in his current state. Sokka glared.

"Don't get smart with me!" Sokka warned. It was now Zuko's turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not being smart, you're merely being dumb." Katara snickered at Zuko's retort and Sokka pouted.

"Do the effects of that drug turn on and off or something?" Sokka asked at Zuko's sudden ability to form coherent statements. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know what type of deodarant the president uses?" was Zuko's confused reply.

"Yep, pretty much." Sokka decided.

"Alright, I'm here safely Zuko, you can leave me alone now." Katara stated as they walked up to the driveway of her home.

"You're not safe just because you're home. Besides, I still haven't repayed you yet!"

"Zuko, go home."

"No!" he protested.

"I'm not letting you into my house."

"I will not leave! I need to protect you Master Katara!" Katara stared at him before getting an idea.

"If I am your master, I forbid you from entering my home."

"Fine! If you won't let me protect you on the inside, I'll protect you from the outside."

"You are not staying in our backyard!" yelled Sokka.

"Then I'll stay in the frontyard!" he said to Sokka before turning his gaze back to Katara. "Whatever it takes to protect you."

Sokka shook his head before giving his sister a weary look.

"You deal with him. He's your problem." he said before walking into their house and leaving Katara to deal with Zuko alone. She sighed.

"Zuko, I'm not the princess of some tribe, and you're not some prince fighting for your honor," Katara explained trying to snap him back to reality. "I didn't even really save you! That was all your imagination." she gave him a sympathetic look. "When the drug wears off, do you really want to find yourself sitting in my frontyard?"

Zuko gave her a stern look and plopped himself defiantly on her lawn. "I'm not leaving." this made Katara angry, she had finally tried to be nice to him, and all for him to continue with his unreasonable behavior.

"Fine! Sleep outside in the cold for all I care! Whatever!" she screamed at him in frustration before storming back into the house and slamming the door behind her.

When she shut the door behind her, she was invited by the warmth of her home. She looked out the window and her heart clenched with guilt when she saw Zuko still sitting outside in the chilly November air.

"I didn't do the right thing just now." she said sliding to the floor and holding her hands in her head.

* * *

Zuko had been standing outside Katara's house for hours, he had finished all his homework, talked on the phone with Uncle, and glared at all the cars that had driven by the Miyuki estate. No one could be trusted. He wasn't very cold, because he was awesome like that, but he was still hungry. He winced as he heard his stomach release a particularly obnoxious growl.

"Quiet down tummy." he cooed to his stomach that merely growled in reply. He ignored it and continued to look around for any signs of danger that could threaten the Miyuki household.

His stake out was interrupted by a vibration in the right pocket of his grey jeans, that turned out to be his phone.

The caller ID read Jet, and a picture of his best friend filled the screen. He wearily answered the phone, knowing Jet wanted to interrupt the protection of his Master, but he answered it anyway, though very hesitantly.

"Hello..."he greeted meekly.

"I found out where Katara lives and I know you're there! I'm about to turn the corner and I'm taking you to that party!" Jet yelled happily into the phone, unknowingly putting Zuko into panic mode.

He didn't want Jet to find him, but he couldn't leave Katara's house unprotected, so he did the first thing that came to mind and jumped into the shrubs that decorated the lawn of the brown haired, blue-eyed family. Unfortunately, as Jet pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car, he discovered Zuko's hiding place almost immediately.

He lunged at Zuko and grabbed him. Do to Zuko's extensive training in the martial arts since childhood, Jet knew he couldn't take Zuko alone and two of his friends also exited the truck to help him restrain their drugged friend.

"Come on!" Jet pleaded. "We worked too hard planning this party to have it ruined!"

"No! Mushrooms forever!" Zuko yelled as he struggled. In the end, the weakness of Zuko's drugged body, and only partially well-functioning brain were all factors that played in why he was now sitting in the back seat of Jet's friend's truck, on his way to his unwanted birthday party at an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere. They had been driving for hours, and Zuko's close to non-existent patience had him pouting with his arm crossed and constantly asking how far they were from their desired destination.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again, to the chagrin of his friends who all groaned in annoyance. A vein popped out of the side of Jets head as he turned to yell at Zuko.

"We are there when we park the car, Zuko, for the _millionth_ time!" Jet exclaimed.

"He's really annoying when he's like this." stated Yao, a friend of Jet and Zuko's and the driver of the car, who shook his head in annoyance. Jet rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Jet agreed.

"Hmph." Zuko pouted at the insult. "If I'm _sooo_ annoying, maybe you shouldn't have _KIDNAPPED_ me!" Jet shrugged.

"You wouldn't cooperate. It had to be done." Jet replied.

* * *

"Woooh! PAR-TAY!" Zuko yelled excitedly as he danced with two girls and a beer in his hand.

Jet smiled in satisfaction as he watched his friend have a good time. He might not have won the game, but he definitely won best party of the year. Everyone was either flirting, dancing, or passed out on the floor. It didn't seem anyone was having a bad time.

"Let's Dance." said a girl with black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes as she interrupted his thoughts by dragging him to the dance floor.

"No problem." he complied eagerly as he watched her hips sway as she walked to the dance floor.

They danced and flirted for hours until something unexpected caught Jet's eye. It was Zuko sitting in the corner by himself. This caused Jet to roll his eyes.

"What's wrong now?" he yelled as he ignored the raven haired girl he was just dancing with and stormed over to Zuko. When he reached, Zuko briefly looked up sadly before putting his head in his hands and hiccupping.

"Jet." he said sadly.

"What is it, Zuko?" replied an irritated Jet.

"The polar bears."

"I'm sure she's- wait what?" Jet asked in surprise, since he had assumed Zuko would say something about 'Master Katara'.

"I'ts too warm. The polar bears have nowhere to go!" Zuko stated sullenly.

"I honestly have no reply to that."

"Don't you get it Jet! The glaciers are melting! The polar bears have nowhere to live! Jet, Katara's dead!" he yelled frantically as he shook Jet by the shoulders.

"Well...I-"

"And it's all my fault... no." he turned to Jet and glared. "It's all, YOUR fault, because YOU dragged me to this stupid party!" Jet felt a stab in the heart as Zuko called his precious party stupid.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure she's fine." Jet stated supportively, trying his hardest to hide his annoyance at him insulting his party.

"Nope, she's dead, just like the polar bears."

"Fine! I'll take you back to Katara's house to show you she's stilll alive, and probably glad you're gone." Zuko's eyes immediately brightened before jumping up excitedly and running to Jet's car. Jet remembered Zuko drinking, and dancing with those girls, at least Zuko, had some fun at the party for a few hours, and that was enough for Jet.

* * *

Katara was sitting in front of her TV watching cartoons, eating the chocolate chip cookies she had made for Zuko. Yes, she had made them for Zuko, no she was not warming up to him. She had only felt bad that he was standing outside in the cold, so she had made him cookies as a peace offering, but by the time she had finished making them, rehearsing what she was going to say to him, and was ready to give them to him, he was gone. Now she was alone, her dad works late, Sokka had gone to hang out with some friends. Suki was with her mom since her mom's birthday is today, Aang and Toph are at a really scary movie together since Toph bet Aang he couldn't go through the whole movie without crying or leaving, and Katara was in no hurry to see _that. _Even so, that leaves her alone, eating cookies, wishing for company, even if it was someone like Zuko. He wasn't himself at the moment though, so maybe he'd be entertaining. She just didn't like that he had to be so isolated and mysterious about everything.

_"I told you to blow first." _and what was that all about? How did he possibly make her sandwich hot?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She looked at the clock confusedly and saw that it was 10:41.

_'It's probably Sokka. Dad doesn't get home until 1:30' _she thought as she got up to open the door. But when she opened it, she instead saw a hiccupping Zuko.

"Hey, uh, I have to -hic- protect you and -hic- all, but I'm really -hic- hungry, so pretty pleeeease can I have some food!" Zuko begged.

"No, Zuko! You have to go! Sokka could be home any minute and if he finds out you were here, he might tell!"

"Ok fine." Zuko glared at the blue-eyed brunette. "I'll just sit out here and starve!"

"I made cookies but you were gone!" Katara accused.

"I was -hic- kidnapped!" Zuko defended.

"Yeah, wel-" Katara was interrupted by a loud growl that came from Zuko's stomach and she moved away from the doorway, allowing him entrance. She sighed as he eagerly ran into the house and quickly shut the door behind him to prevent too much of the cold November air into the warm house.

"You can stay and eat for a little, but then you have to leave!" Katara ordered. "I'll make macaroni and cheese." She went over to Zuko and sniffed him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yep!" Zuko stated proudly. "It was fun!" he exclaimed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I hope it's still fun when you go to the doctor one day and find out all the alcohol completely destroyed your liver." she said as she poured water into the pre-made macaroni and cheese packets.

"Well that was morbid." Zuko stated as he looked around the Miyuki living room. His eyes widened as they landed on a black, wooden grand piano.

"Ooo! Piano!" he eagerly rushes to it as Katara raises an eyebrow in confusion at his interest in the instrument.

"Uh, yeah, my dad plays." Zuko's eyes lit up.

"What a cowinkidink! I do too!" Katara's eyes widened in surprise as she put the macaroni package in the microwave and set the time.

"You _do_!" Zuko nodded.

"You wanna hear?" He asked innocently. Katara was a little skeptical at letting Zuko, especially in the state he was in, touch one of his dad's most prized possessions, but at the same time, she was curious to hear the extent of his playing skills.

"I... I guess you could give it a shot." she said unsurely. Zuko happily sat at the stool and placed his hands on the keys. Katara played with her braid in anticipation, but rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard Zuko merely play a childish tune of Mary had a Little Lamb. As the song ended, Zuko laughed at the mediocrity of the song.

"Just kidding, I can play _much_ better than that." he admitted as he prepared himself for another piece.

"Actually Zuko, I think you've played enough for tonight." she said, slightly glaring at him for deliberately making a mockery out of the beauty of classical music.

"I was just kidding Katara! Come on! I really can play piano." Before Katara could reply, the microwave beeped, indicating the heating of Zuko's macoroni and cheese completed.

"Your food's ready anyway. And Sokka could be home any minute!" she looked at the clock, and saw that it was 10:59. "Oh no Zuko you really have to go. Here." she said, giving the macaroni to him. "Take it with you." she ordered as she shoved him out the door. She sighed, relieved at finally having gotten rid of him. After cleaning up the kitchen and living room, she went upstairs and showered before going in her room to read, due to the TV only showing reruns. However, when she got there, she realized how tired she was, and decided she would just go to bed.

_'What a strange day...'_ she thought before drifiting off to sleep.

**And we have finally reached our plot! Next chapter is where the real story begins. Thanks again for sticking with me! I hope you continue to read this story! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed Cactus Juice!Zuko. He'll be back to normal by the next chapter. **

**Keep on Reading**


	12. Startling Development

**Hello Everyone! I overcame my writer's block, and now here you have Chapter 12! This one gets a little serious, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I got so many wonderful responses, I don't even have the time to list everyone! Thank you so much! I'll do my best to do specific dedications next chapter! You have no idea how much I appreciate the support, and this story wouldn't be where it is without you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Katara was less than happy at being awoken only a few houurs after falling asleep. She glared at the noisy silver phone that's screen lit up her room. She slowly reached a hand out to shut off the device as her ringtone came to an end. Whoever it was could wait until she was awake. She was surprised however, when the phone rung a second time, right before she was able to shut it off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the caller I.D. only to see it was from her sarcastic, spunky, green-eyed friend.

_'Why would Toph be calling at such an ungodly hour.'_ Katara thought, answering the phone, her greeting was drowned out by a loud growl of thunder, a flash of lightning briefly illuminating the walls of her dark room.

_'It's raining really hard out there'_, she thought quickly before her attention returned to her obnoxious friend on the line.

_"Katara?"_ she heard a small voice call from her phone, so feeble it was almost drowned out by the pounding rain right out her window.

"Aang?" his voice had sounded strained and weak, as if he had been crying. She gave a small smile as she shook her head at her friends' antics.

"Did the movie make you cry? That must've meant you lost your bet. How much money did you guys bet anyway?" Katara asked, snickering. Aang was not smart to take that bet, he knows he always cries during scary movies.

_"Katara, It's not that. I-"_

"Really? Then why are you crying? Wait! Why are you on Toph's phone? Did yours fall in the toilet agai-" however, her inquiries were interrupted by an agitated yell errupting from her phone, echoing off the walls of her room.

_"Katara, can you **shut up **for just one second!"_ Aang bellowed from his end of the line. Katara was shocked stiff. _Never_ since they had met had Aang _ever_ spoken to her like that. She didn't even know how to react. She was so silent, over the thuderstorm outside her window, she could hear Sokka's snores through the wall that seperated their rooms.

_"Katara, I'm so sorry. I just- Toph is hurt."_ he stuttered into the phone, Katara's eyes widening at his final words. Still shocked at his outburst, she silently waited for him to continue.

"We were riding the bus home and then the rain started coming down really hard and the bus slipped or something and... and..." Aang's next words were barely coherent, nearly completely drowned out by his sobs, but it didn't matter, for Katara's motherly instinct had kicked in, and she was already grabbing a pair of sneakers from her closet and slipping on a jacket.

"Where are you?"

"We're close to the Goaling Diner, about eight blocks away from the movie theatre." Aang replied meekly. He sounded weak and drained, as if it took all of his energy to speak. Katara could hear the sounds of an ambulances drawing closer as the sirens slowly increased in volume. Unfortunately, listening closely, she could also hear the screams of people faintly in the background, their cries for help being drowned out by the storm.

"Aang, don't worry. Sokka and I will be there ASAP! I want you to get checked out by the paramedics the second they reach you." she yelled into the phone quickly before ending the call and slipping the mobile device into her pocket. She glanced at the clock and knew her dad wasn't home yet. She would just have to tell him to meet her at the hospital.

She ran to the bathroom, and fast as she could, soaked a rag with cold water. She knew how hard it was to wake Sokka, and frankly, they just didn't have the time. She ran to his room and rang the water out of the rag, right over his head. His eyes shot open, and she was grateful the time in which it usually took to wake him was cut short at such a drastic time. She interrupted him before he could protest her rude awakening.

"Toph's hurt. Explain in car. Gotta hurry." was her brief summary of the situation, extremely happy Sokka shot out of bed the second _'Toph's hurt'_ had escaped her lips.

The two siblings ran out the house without another word, both clad in pajama's and sneakers. A strike of lightening caused Katara to shake her head as she ran towards her brothers car.

_'I hope everyone else get's home safely. No one should be out in this weather.'_ and that's when it hit her.

_'Zuko'_

She immediately took notice to him not being in her frontyard and ran towards the rear of her home. She could hear Sokka calling to her, but she ignored him.

"He wouldn't have stayed once he saw the rain, would he?" and her statement was proven false when she saw Zuko's unconcious form leaning on her house in an uncomfortable position. She faintly smelled smoke, but she ignored it as she frantically ran towards Zuko in his comatose state. He wasn't even heavy as her adrenaline gave her the strength to carry him back to Sokka's old car. Her eyes widened as she realized he was very warm, but she didn't even give it a second thought as she threw him in the backseat. She jumped into the passengers seat amd had barely gotten the door closed before Sokka sped out of the Miyuki driveway.

"Goaling Diner." she said breathing heavily. How much stress had she suffered in these last 8 minutes alone?

"What the heck happened, Kat?"

"Bus crashed. Aang hysterical. Toph hurt." Was her curt response, too worn out to talk. Sokka nodded in understanding knowing he would eventually get the full story. The car quieted down until a strange hissing sound started coming from the backseat, the car began to fog up and Katara quickly started rubbing away any moisture that blocked any of Sokka's view, dreading the thought of living a similar fate as the bus. She glared at the backseat, however, her eyes widened when she saw the steam coming from the golden-eyed boy that resided there. When it finally stopped, she saw that, besides being a bit damp, Zuko was dry. His eyes fluttered open, though she couldn't bring herself to rip her gaze away from the strange boy.

"Wha- where am I?" Zuko muttered, sitting up, before grabbing his head and moaning in pain. He glanced around, his eyes locking with Katara's startled blue orbs.

"Master Katara?" he said, seemingly slipping in and out of his drugged state.

"Zuko, you-" Her attention however, shifted to the red and blue lights that shone in her peripheral vision. The car was indeed stuck in traffic, but the two teens abandoned the vehicle and ran towards the scene before them. It was a traumatizing sight to behold. A bus was completely turned over, and screams couls be heard still coming from inside. Blood was being washed into the sewers by the rain, though it's source was clearly that of any injured or killed in the accident. There were television broadcasters, firemen, policemen, paramedics. It was a tragedy to behold. Katara was surprised when the scene before her blurred and she lifted a hand to her eyes to wipe away her tears. She blinked them away and they mixed with the rain that ran down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over, surprised to find the comforting limb attached to a certain Zuko Noaya Mana.

"Katara, what happened. Who's in there?" he asked, his shaggy dark hair now clinging to his face.

"Toph she's-"

"Toph? The little black-haired girl?" he asked, pointing to the turned over vehicle. "She's in there?"

Katara could only nod her head slowly, too depressed to utter words. She glanced at the strange boy at her side and she could faintly see his eyes glaze over. He was slipping back into his drugged state of mind.

"Then I'll save her! You can count on me, Master Katara!" he exclaimed, running towards the scene of the accident.

"Zuko!" she called out to him, but her voice was drowned out by the rain. He had already jumped over the police tape and ran into the bus before anyone took any notice to him.

* * *

The first thing that Zuko noticed when he got near the bus was the smell. It was revolting, blood, burnt flesh, it smelled like _death_.

_'It smells like the day my father scarred me'_

He ignored the smell bringing light to the second thing he noticed. He heard moaning, and screaming and crying. Al different sounds coming from all different directions of the bus. He looked at the suffering people in the seats. Gashes and burns; injuries of all kind could be seen, and at that moment, he knew he couldn't just save Toph.

"Hey kid, you can't be in here." said a fireman holding an unconcious woman bridal-style.

"Shut up, and do your job." he ordered, continuing his search for 'Toph'. It was dark and his vision was blurred from the rain, as well as being fuzzy at the edges. He was fairly concious of his actions, but had little to no control over them. He felt himself slipping out of his Azula-induced drugged state, knowing the effects were wearing off, but it still clouded his judgement. Suddenly, he came to two particular people that made his blood run cold.

He didn't know them, no, that wasn't what caused him to freeze. It was what they were doing that made him go numb. He couldn't move, he couldn't hear, he could only see the two bloody boys kneeling beside what he presumed to be their dead mother.

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up!"

"Shut up dumb dumb! She's dead! She's not waking up!"

"She's bleeding! What if she's not just sleeping?!"

"Didn't you just hear me, Kibou? She's not waking up! Stop hoping for something that's pointless!"

Zuko moved on his own, he walked up to the two boys' mother and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! What're you doing? Don't touch our mother!" cried the boy, called Kibou. Zuko ignored him, and felt her pulse. Very lightly, he felt a soft, slow, thumping, that indicated a living, breathing heart.

"She's alive."

"Wha- Hey, don't you dare lie to us to make us feel better! We're big boys, we can handle the truth." cried the other boy.

"I am telling the truth. She's alive. I've had it tough, so I don't like to sugar-coat." he said, inspecting the two boys. Kibou's leg was twisted in the strangest way, and Zuko knew it was broken, the other had a large gash on his head, but otherwise, seemed to be fine.

Zuko carried the woman away, then went back for her two sons, and carried them out as well. Before, they could utter a word of thanks, he ran back towards the bus, while they were ushered away by paramedics.

Zuko walked through the bus and eventually, his eyes landed on a mop of black hair. He ran to the pale-skinned girl and lifted her from the floor below her unconcious body. The bus had turned over on it's side, and it seemed the girls head had collided painfully with the window she sat next to. He lifted her gently and carried her towards the ambulance. The second he left the destroyed vehicle, he set her down gently and applied pressure to her head-wound to stop the bleeding, patiently awaiting a paramedic.

_'It's raining cats and dogs! I should grab one! I've always wanted a pet dog!'_ he thought, feeling the drug take affect.

_'Gah! Stop it Zuko! Keep your head in the game!' _

When a paramedic came to take Toph to an ambulance, Zuko attempted to make his way back to the bus, however, this time, he was stopped by an officer.

"You did good kid, but you can trust us to do our job. You can go. We promise to get everyone here out safely."

Zuko merely nodded. He was tired and... dizzy. He couldn't think straight and his head hurt. He could barely even see clearly. Flashing red and blue lights, the smell of death, his wet jeans clinging uncomfortably clinging to his legs, and then... he felt like he was falling forward.

Through all the rain, and voices, and sirens, he faintly heard a feminine voice call out to him before everything went black.

**So sorry this took so long! I had writer's block. Knew where I was going, but not how to get there. This chapter is less light-hearted than the others, and I hope that's ok. I'm really excited because I can finally write all the things I have planned out for this story! Don't worry, I will try to preserve some of the story's humor and charm, even though the plot is getting more serious.**

**Speaking of humor and charm, I'm very happy with the feedback I got about Cactus Juice!Zuko! You guys seemed to love him. I loved him too and I'll see if I can bring him back later in the story. For now, we have regular Zuko back, who is just as loveable! But, how about this? If I reach 100 reviews, I will write a one-shot where Zuko drinks Cactus Juice in the Avatar world! **

**Meh. I'm not _super_ proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter, some heartfelt hospital scenes, then, the plot truly starts! I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Please review! I need reviews, for your reviews motivate me to write! Without reviews, I have no motivation, and therefore, can not write. **

**Keep on Reading!**


	13. Darkest Hour

**Hey! Thanks to all who subscribed, reviewed, and favorited! I really appreciated it! I was about to be lazy and procrastinate (more) with the story, but I read your reviews and it motivated me to write! I can't write this story without you guys, so thanks for supporting me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand laying there, not knowing what was going on. He couldn't stand not knowing what had happened to her. He _needed_ to know. He needed a new image of her in his brain, because now every time he thought of her, he could only see how she looked the last time he saw her. Her pale face stained with blood, dark hair wet and sticky, pieces of glass clinging to her hair and face painfully. All because they made a bet and went to the stupid movies. All because the weather man didn't mention there was going to be a storm that night.

All because he let her take the window seat.

_'Scooch over Twinkle Toes, you know **I** always get the window seat.'_

Why did he listen to her? Why didn't he tell her to deal with it and sit next to the aisle? Why couldn't he let her sleep on him?

_'But, Twinkles, I'm tired!' _

Aang cringed at the memory, though he couldn't stop it from playing in his mind.

_'Yeah, but you drool when you sleep, I don't want your saliva all over my clothes. Just lean on the window.'_

Now, he wished he could look down and see drool on his shirt. He wished Toph could've gotten off with minor injuries because she was leaning on him.

But no, she was leaning on the glass, and when the bus turned over and the glass broke, she was leaning on the bloody concrete.

Why did the bus flip on her side? He should be in her place. _He_ should be in the emergency room while _she_ got off with a broken arm and a small concussion.

"Aang." a quiet voice called to him, pulling him from his morbid thoughts. He didn't even realize he was crying until Katara walked up to him and wiped his tears away. "How are you?" she asked with concern etched in her features.

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring her question and replacing it with one he deemed more important. It didn't matter how he was, all he wanted to know was that Toph was alive and kicking.

"The doctors are still operating on her." Katara replied meekly. "But I'm also worried about you right now. Are you ok?"

"I'm as ok as I could be after being flipped in a bus and watching a friend die before my eyes."

"Aang, she's not going to die! She's too strong for that, she'll pull through. And I don't think she'd appreciate you implying that she won't." Katara scolded firmly causing Aang to drop his gaze.

"Is Zuko ok?" he asked in an attempt to change the conversation. It was just too hard to talk about Toph right now. Also, Zuko had been the one to save her. Zuko did more than he ever could...

"Zuko's fine. He just passed out after but he has permission to leave the hospital tomorrow after a checkup."

"Well that's good." Aang said, still staring at his lap and avoiding the gaze of his blue-eyed friend.

"Aang... I know I'm always giving speeches about hope, so you might not believe me, but this time... I just have a feeling. Something good will come from this, I just know it." Katara stated as she rubbed comforting circles on her friend's back before pulling him into a protective hug.

"Thank you Katara." he blushed at her warmth as he wrapped his arms around her, tightening the hug. "You always know just what to say."

"Aang! Buddy! How are ya'?" Sokka exclaimed, bursting into the room, seemingly in a hurry.

"Sokka! What are you doing?!" Katara squealed in surprise, her question being answered when a bunch of nurses ran into the room after him.

"Sir! One visitor at a time!" One nurse scolded as they all grabbed Sokka and dragged him out of the room.

"Nurse Chiyo!" Aang called to one of the nurses before she was completely out of the room. "How is she?" his eyes lit up when she turned back to him with a smile.

"I don't know all the details of her condition, but she is functioning properly, however, is currently in a comatose state." the nurse said.

"And knowing Toph and her stubbornness, she'll be up and running in no time!" Katara added reassuringly.

"When can I see her?" Aang asked excitedly, not caring about anything but the nurse's reply.

"Maybe tomorrow, after you _both_ have rested. You did suffer a concussion."

"Oh please, I hardly suffered a bit, especially compared to what she's been through."

"Well I can't promise she'll be awake when you visit her, but I'm sure that won't stop you from wanting to see her anyway." Aang eagerly shook his head in response, though stopped when a dizziness overcame him. Ok, so maybe that concussion was worst than he thought...

The nurse looked at Katara with a knowing glance.

"Make sure he get's his rest, alright?" she ordered, receiving a salute in response from the tan brunette.

"Will do."Katara assured with a nod, allowing the nurse to feel comfortable enough to leave. "You heard her Aang. Get some rest. This way, tomorrow will come even quicker, and you'll feel like you're visiting Toph sooner."

"I could always do what Sokka did so I could visit her now."

"Please, Aang. Please don't ever follow Sokka's example. Besides, I hardly think your any match for a hospital full of doctors and nurses while you have that broken arm and a concussion."

"It's worth a shot." he said with a sigh.

"No, it's not. Just try to get some rest. We're all worried about you and we just want to see you get better."

The fact of the matter was that Aang actually was tired, and Katara's sweet calming voice hardly made him very eager to deny her .

"Fine." he said before laying down. "But the second I wake up..." He let out a yawn and closed his heavy eyelids. "I wanna see Toph."

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he slipped back into consciousness were the sounds of steady beeping and feminine voices. The second thing, a blinding light that greeted his eyes. He blinked as he adjusted to the conscious world after so long of seeing only darkness in his dreamless slumber. He looked around and was now able to recognize one of the two voices as Katara. The other voice, he saw as he turned his head to look at the two females, was his nurse. He opened his mouth to speak, but what came out sounded more of a scratchy groan, do to his voice being raw from lack of use. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two women.

"Aang! You're awake!" Katara cried as she ran to his bed and hugged him. She pulled away and gave him a scolding look. "I told you that you needed rest. You've been asleep for two and a half days!" she declared, causing his eyes to widen at her words. It was then that he noticed how hungry he was.

"How's Toph?" he asked desperately, some things were more important than his hunger.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she'll be fine. Actually, the nurse said after you eat and get a quick check-up by the doctor, you're free to visit her." she explained, happy to see the words perk him up.

"That's great! I can't wait to see her!" suddenly, the nurse, who had been silent at the time, spoke up.

"Aang, I know you're excited to see your friend, but you have to eat slowly. You haven't eaten in a while and you're body needs to digest your food properly.

Aang groaned. It felt like it would be years until they let him see Toph.

* * *

For the umpteenth time in his life, Zuko had been thoroughly embarrassed by his sister. Two days had passed, and he still couldn't believe what a complete and utter fool he had made of himself. All because of his sister and those stupid chocolates, and the worst part was...

He remembered everything.

Everything from the _'Find it'_ book, to the _'Master Katara'_, to the kidnapping, to saving Toph's life.

No. Not even _that_ was the worst part. The _worst_ part was that even after all that he had been through because of those stupid chocolates, he wanted more. He had done his research on Cactus Juice, he knew it was addictive.

_'Evil! Azula is evil!'_

He groaned in frustration as he thought of how he had been acting the past few days. Luckily, he had gotten medication that would eliminate his craving for more Cactus Juice, but it made his tongue itch, and he had to take it for ten days.

"I wonder how that girl is... Toph, was it?" he asked himself, remembering his act of heroism while he was partially under the effects of the drug.

"Maybe I should drive to the hospital and see if she got out alright..." he contemplated. In the end, he decided against it. It's not like they were friends or anything, and he didn't want her to think he was expecting some kind of gratitude or reward for helping her.

There was actually school that day, but everyone who was involved in the accident was given a week off. That included him, Toph, Aang, and two other girls that went to their school that also happened to be on their way home from the movie premier.

Again, humiliating thoughts flooded his brain, and eventually he decided he would go to his hideout.

He needed to let off some steam.

* * *

Aang was practically skipping to Toph's room. He was so excited to see her, and recently, a nurse had informed him that Toph was now stirring in her sleep, meaning she wasn't in a coma and should wake up soon. His thoughts made his smile widen and he picked up speed on his way to Toph's room. How could he doubt her? Katara was right, of course Toph was too stubborn to die! He should've known she'd be alright. It wasn't until he reached the door that he stopped and frowned. He gulped nervously at the thought of facing her. Her injuries were technically his fault. He should've protected her better.

And that's exactly why he had to apologize and make sure she was ok.

"...Toph..." he called as he slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. His eyes widening at the sight of her. She was still sleeping, she had bandages wrapped all around her head and on her face. Her arm was broken, and he knew her hip and some ribs were too, her green shirt under the bandages were stained with blood. He couldn't stop staring at her. That could've been him. That _should've_ been him. It was all because he was selfish and made her lean on the window. How much would've changed if he had just let her lean on him to sleep, even if it meant getting drool on his shirt.

"Twinkletoes, are you just planning on standing there and staring at me all day?"she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Toph!" he cried happily as he ran towards the small girl, throwing his arms around her neck and carefully pulling her into a hug, making sure not to touch or move any of her injuries.

"I know you're happy to see me because, well, who wouldn't be happy to see _me_! But, there's no reason to yell my eardrums out!" she scolded playfully as Aang rolled his eyes at her narcissism, smirking at her antics. He hadn't thought he yelled that loud but he was very excited to see her acting like her usual self.

"Same old Toph, I'm glad you're ok." he pulled away from the hug, still beaming until something peculiar caught his eye.

"Hey Twinkles, we're in a hospital right?" she asked, clearly not taking notice to his shocked expression. "Why is it so dark, I mean, I can't even see my own hand in front of my face!" she said with a laugh as she waved her hand, though stopping soon after when she got no reply. Aang was still staring in shock at her eyes.

"Hello! Twinkletoes! Anybody home?" she cried, waving her hand in front of Aang's face, except, she was off, it was in the general direction of where she had heard his voice but her hand was waving more by his left ear than his eyes. Her eyes weren't their usual bright green color, they were milky and pale, her pupils constantly shifting as they searched for him in the never-ending darkness.

"Aang?"

Toph was blind.

**Oh no! Why did I have to make Toph blind?! She's already blind in the series! Couldn't I have given her a break since she can't earthbend to see?!**

**Nope. **

**That's right, Toph is blind, and I have my reasons. You will discover them very soon. -evil laugh- **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. About one or two more chapters of angst and then the story will become light-hearted again. Please review! Remember, 100 reviews and you get a Cactus Juice!Zuko bonus!**

**Keep on Reading!**


	14. Don't Underestimate

**Yay! Another chapter! And guess who it's dedicate to? **

**shiru1332, a123b, Obsessed-and-Undecided, and summertink6 for subscribing;**

**shiru1332, MusicalsWithAMission, Obsessed-and-Undecided, and KataraKorra for favoriting;**

**a123b, bs13, Lovely Lovely, This Person, Guest, FloraIrmaTyLee, and Icepath-Snowwing for reviewing!**

**This Person****: I will not abandon the story. Even if I lose complete interest, and don't update in a while, as long as people are reading it, I'm writing it! Also, I'm sorry to say, I'm really busy, and don't tend to update very frequently, but I'm doing my best to fix that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**You don't know how much I wouldn't be able to write this story without your support! Especially the reviews! They keep me going and encourage me to keep writing for you guys! Thanks and Enjoy!**

"Toph you're... you're-"

"What?! Aang! Spit it out!" she whined, irritated with his stuttering.

"Y-you can't see." he replied, stuttering again, but to his surprise, he wasn't greeted with a snarky comment.

"... And you can?" she asked with a small voice, head hanging as she stared into the black abyss of blindness. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. Not that he could. Seeing her depressed face made his throat close up. The guilt of knowing he was indirectly the cause of her never seeing again was unbearable. What could he do? What could he say? Toph had always been his rock. Seeing her so downcast was unnerving, as if the world was crumpling under the weight of her depression, and he didn't know how to handle that. What could he do to comfort her?

Aang blushed as an idea entered his mind, before clearing his throat. Music always made people feel better right?

_"Keep holding on. _

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. _

_Just stay strong. _

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you." _he sang.

"Aang." a voice called, breaking his song. "Are you seriously singing Avril Lavigne?" He looked at Toph to see a smirk on her face.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, you really are a pansy, Twinkles." she said, causing a smile to form on Aang's face at the sound of her laughter. She leaned back in her bed and sighed.

"Guess I better stop moping around, since I clearly have to be the man in this relationship." she teased, earning herself a blush from the tattooed boy.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of being manly!"

"Not when you're singing Avril Lavigne, you're not." she said, giving him a hard punch on the arm. Aang suppressed a yelp as he grabbed his sore arm, happy, for a moment, that Toph couldn't see his pained expression. Even when she was blind, she knew exactly where to hit him.

* * *

Katara left her ninth period class in a bit of a hurry. She, her brother, and Aang were all going to walk to Toph's house to see how she was doing. She was a little irritated that they had to walk all the way to Toph's house, even though it would be a lot quicker if Sokka just drove.

"Why don't you just drive us there." she had asked.

"Why would I waste gas money driving places when walking is just as good? America is obese enough as it is, and seeing as you've picked up a few pounds these past few weeks, walking could do you some good, little sis."

Of course, she punched him after that, though she still wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Aang had tried, and failed to assure her otherwise, but the scale said she had indeed gained three pounds, and the scale never lies (though it's probably significant to note that it was December and the last time she had checked her weight was during fitness testing in the third week of school).

As she neared her locker, she was surprised to see someone standing in front of it. Getting closer, she realized it was, you guessed it, Zuko Noaya Mana. And as she got even closer, she was surprised to see a light blush on his pale cheeks as he waited at her locker. What could he want? She asked.

"What do you want?" she questioned as she put in her combination, and started transferring books in and out of her bag. His blush deepened and he avoided her gaze, shifting his gaze between the ceiling and his feet.

"I know its been a while, but... I wanted to know what happened to that little girl, Toph was it? I haven't seen her in school for a while." he asked awkwardly. He and the girl had never been friends, she had just come into this school. But the current state of her health had been bugging him for the last few weeks and he had to know if she was ok.

His question had startled Katara. When had he become so caring? She gave him a strange look before sighing. Every time she thought she had him figured out, he'd pop up and surprise her.

"She's... she's fine." she replied. Katara wasn't very sure if Toph wanted people knowing she was blind, that was her business. Besides, Toph's health was perfectly fine, so she technically wasn't lying.

"Oh, that's good." he stated, sensing she wasn't being completely honest. "Thanks for telling me, it's been bothering me for a while. Send her my regards." he said before walking away. Katara could only stare at his retreating form in shock. What had that just been? Did Zuko really care? He was _Zuko_, unless under the influence of Cactus Juice, he didn't care about anyone but himself. Why did it suddenly feel like he was never acting the way she expected him to?

She refused to think her opinion of the scarred boy was changing.

* * *

To everyone's dismay, Toph was transferred to a school for the blind. They'd still be able to hang out since Toph only live about twenty minutes away from them (she lived in the richer district), but they would still miss seeing her at school, especially Aang, since she was the only real friend he had that was his age.

The accident had happened a month ago, and now Aang, Katara, and Sokka were on their way to giving their blind friend a surprise visit at her mansion. They trudged through the snow, admiring the passing houses as they delved deeper and deeper into the wealthier side of their neighborhood.

"Wish I lived in one of these big houses." Sokka stated with a sigh.

"If you become successful, maybe you can someday." Katara stated encouragingly. She frowned when her brother merely shook his head.

"Nah. Too lazy." he stated, earning a look of disbelief from his sister.

"We're here!" cried Aang as he ran up her long, snow-covered driveway and rang her doorbell. The siblings caught up to him, and stood on either side of him, and soon after, the door swung open revealing one of the butlers of Toph's estate.

"Hello. Are all of you here to see Miss Beifong." he asked politely, standing stiff as a board, his face void of emotion.

"Yes, we know where her room is, thanks Phil." said Aang, walking past him into the familiar house, the blue-eyed siblings close behind. The three were stopped, however, when the middle-aged butler stuck his arm out.

"I apologize, but Mr. and Mrs. Beifong have requested that all those who wish to meet with Master Toph must first remove all items that are any kind of potential threat."

"What? Even us?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Phil! Come on! You've known us since we were all little kids." Sokka exclaimed. But Phil the butler merely shook his head in response.

"Orders are orders." he stated, pulling out a velvet bag that none of them had seen at first. "Please enter all loose items in here."

The high school students grudgingly complied. They were surprised to also have to remove their shoes and be scanned with a metal detector. What was this, an airport?

"You are now free to see Ms. Beifong. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"That was so weird." Aang said before finally opening the door of the Beifongs' only daughter.

They entered the room of the blind girl to see her on her bed listening to music with headphones and reading something in braille. She didn't hear them enter because of the music, and she couldn't see. With two senses ruled out to get her attention, the next up was touch. So Aang walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. This, however, startled the small girl, and she swiftly grabbed the hand Aang had used to tap her, twisted his arm, as she jumped off the bed, and threw him to the ground with a loud 'thump', landing on top of him, and holding him in a painful chokehold.

"Gah! Toph! It's me!" he gasped out. Toph's eyes widened for a second before she burst into laughter and released him.

"Oh Twinkletoes! Sorry about that. I didn't see you come in." she joked, though the comment caused a wave of awkwardness to wash over the other teens. "Are Sweetness and Snoozles here with you?"

"Indeed." replied Sokka. She smirked as she ran towards the sound of his voice. She head butted him in the gut, successfully throwing him to the ground. She pinned him down, painfully pulling his leg.

"What are you doing?!" cried the attacked teen.

"My parents have been on super overprotective mode ever since the accident. I've done nothing but listen to music and try to read braille for weeks! I needed a good wrestle." she finished with a smile, releasing the tanned teen from her iron grip. As she stood up, everyone gasped in shock as they finally took notice of her attire.

"Toph, what are you _wearing_?" the girl in question frowned at this inquiry and sighed.

"Dang, I didn't get to change before you guys just showed up here so unexpectedly." She said, glaring down at the outfit, even though she couldn't see it. Aang almost thought Toph's clothes would burn off under the heat of her famous glare. The tomboy was wearing a white buttoned shirt a short, green, plaid miniskirt, and knee-socks; a complete 180 from her usual jeans and hoodies.

"This is the revolting school uniform I'm being forced to wear."

"Toph, you can't even see it! How can you call it revolting? I think you look adorable!" Katara exclaimed gleefully. Nonetheless, her response was a glare from the blind girl. Though its aim was slightly off, its effectiveness was not diluted and Katara began to feel uncomfortable under the heat of the gaze.

"That's the point, Katara. I don't wanna look _adorable_. No one will ever take me seriously again!"

"Actually, Toph, you've always been cute, it's just always been completely overshadowed by your violent personality." Sokka pointed out, causing a deep blush to stain rich girl's pale cheeks.

"W-well I still don't wanna dress like this. I look worse than Sugar Queen!"

"Hey!"

"I think you dress beautifully Katara." Aang quickly stated, earning himself a happy thank you, but also succeeding in causing 2/3 of the other teens in the room to roll their eyes. "And Toph, maybe looking cute is a good thing!" Aang offered optimistically, though the blind girl only frowned.

"What are you blabbing on about, Twinkle Toes?" Toph-speak for _'What do you mean, Aang?'_

"Well, don't you go to that underground fight club every Thursday night?" she replied with a simple nod of her head, still not getting the point.

"Well if your opponents saw you dressed like that, they'd underestimate you for sure! You'd shock them senseless when they saw what you can really do!" he explained.

"Hmm. Aang, I think you might be right! Maybe this isn't _too_ bad." she walked over to him, smiling, looking innocent as ever with swishing ponytail, wide pale eyes, and school-girl outfit. Aang was almost expecting a hug. Her innocent appearance was shattered, however, when she delivered a hard punch to Aang's arms, successfully knocking him over.

"Thanks Aang!" she said, smiling sweetly. He still didn't understand why she always thanked him with physical abuse.

"No problem." he groaned. Sitting up as he rubbed his sore arm.

She jumped back onto her bed and frowning as she ran her fingers across the bumpy pages of a book.

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Toph cried in frustration. She sat there, holding her head in her hands for a moment before she suddenly lifted her head and gave Aang a flirty glance.

"Hey Twinkles, if you give me all the answers, I'll let you peek under my skirt." she offered jokingly with a wink, playing with the hem of her plaid skirt. Aang's face turned bright red at the suggestion.

"Aang! Do it!" Sokka encouraged, officially deciding he would start training Aang in the Manly Arts.

"Aang. If you dare!" Katara discouraged with a small glare, trying to preserve Aang's innocence, lest he end up anything like Sokka. Aang sweat dropped as he blushed looking back nervously between the two siblings.

"Uh- well, um..." he stuttered before gulping and turning back towards Toph with a nervous smile.

"I-I can't read braille." he finally replied, satisfied with his excuse, earning himself a smile and supportive pat on the back from Katara, a scoff from Toph, and Sokka shaking his head in disapproval.

"You have been shunned from the male community." Sokka said as he turned his head away from Aang in a shunning fashion. Aang's training in the Manly Arts terminated as quickly as it had begun.

"He was shunned from the male community the second he accepted _'Twinkle Toes'_ as a nickname." Toph teased with a smirk, resulting in a frustrated blush from the shunned male.

"Hey! I told you to stop, and you refused!"

"Whatever, Twinkles." she said before turning her attention to the Miyuki siblings. "So, what brings you and this pansy to my humble abode?" Toph asked, gesturing to her giant home and effectively causing the boy even more frustration.

"I'm not a pansy!" Aang defended, though his statement was more or less ignored.

"We just came to check on you." Katara said, before quickly realizing her mistake. "Er- because we haven't seen you in a while and we missed you." she said hurriedly with a wide smile, attempting to fix her previous blunder. However, her attempt was in vein, for the blind girl was not fooled.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I don't have to be _'checked up on'_ like a little toddler." Toph stated bitterly.

"No Toph, that's not what I-"

"Even if I had lost _all_ my senses, I wouldn't want you guys trying to coddle me." she said pointing at everyone. "Remember this. I can kick all of your butts, any day, even if I can't see them." she said with a smirk.

"Right Sokka?" she teased, though the blue-eyed teen only smiled at the remark.

"The Blind Bandit lives!" he declared dramatically.

"With 100 percent more blind!" Toph added, jokingly, there was a pregnant pause before everybody burst into laughter. The fact that the preteen could joke about her blindness, and laugh at her own disability... it was inspiring. It completely washed away any awkwardness or pity, and relieved the weight that had been on everyone's shoulders since the night of the accident. Everyone could smile again without being guilty that Toph couldn't see it. And overall, everyone was a little bit happier.

You gotta love Toph.

**Alright, well that was clearly a Toph-centric chapter. Hope I got her character right and that you enjoyed it. I'm itching with excitement. We're getting so close to the plot!**

**I already started writing my "100 reviews" chapter, where I promised you more Cactus Juice!Zuko. It will take place in the timeline of this story. I can't wait to get to 100 reviews so I can post it! Here's a little segment of it! **

Zuko went

**There! Do you like it so far?**

**A little Zutara, maybe even a little Tokka if you squint, but I'm still Taang, all the way, though I may or may not put them together in this story. Still deciding. Who knows?**

**SOKKA DATING POLL RESULTS!**

**Sukka: 9**

**Yukka: 6**

**Sokkla: 4**

**Ty Lokka: 3**

**Maikka: 1**

**OMG! MAIKKA GOT A VOTE! SAY IT AIN'T SO!**

**Also, sorry but I'm having a little trouble fitting Yue into the story. I'm doing my best, but sometimes the story just writes itself, and the story does not want Yue! Sokka's dating life will also be put on hold a bit as we reach the plot, but after that, I'll focus more on it, and hopefully fit Yue in there. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME YET, YUKKA FANS!**

**Sukka is winning though. **

**Remember to vote for your favorite Sokka ships!**

**Please Review! I can't go on without you!**

**Keep on Reading!**


	15. Open Door

**Hey! I'm back! One of my reviewers asked for more Zutara. This chapter's got it, but PLEASE READ THE AN at the end. **

**If you're reading this story, even though you don't like Zutara (you know who you are ;D) you don't really have to read this chapter. It is significant ****for Zutara, but not vital for the plot.**

**Sorry I didn't reply to everyone's reviews. I promise to for this chapter. I will also do dedications next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Katara stood nervously by her locker at the end of the day. She looked through the crowd of people that were rushing out of the school or to extracurricular activities. She began to tap her foot impatiently, feeling a bit self conscious just standing around. Where was Zuko?

"Katara!" she heard a voice call to her. She turned, smiling as she saw Suki walking towards her.

"Suki! What's up?" she asked eagerly. She was happy to have someone to talk to while she waited for the scarred teen to arrive.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping. I've been dying to go!" Suki exclaimed, to Katara's dismay. After all the drama with Toph, she and Suki hadn't been able to spend much time together. The past few weeks she had hung out with Aang, Toph, and Sokka; the original gaang. She and Suki had met in the 7th grade while she had known the others pretty much her whole life. Suki was lovable and fun, but she still hasn't quite made her way into her and the others' liaison.

"Sorry, Suki. Wish I could, but I can't today." she answered regretfully. There was a pause. Suki was probably waiting for an explanation, but Katara didn't really want her to know that she was on her way to Zuko's house. She would never hear the end of it.

"Come on! We haven't hung out in forever." Suki pleaded, but Katara only shook her head.

"Sorry Suki, but I really can't go today. I-"

"Katara, you ready?" a new voice was heard, successfully cutting off the brunette's statement and causing Suki's grey-blue eyes to widen in realization.

"Way to interrupt me, Zuko." Katara scolded.

"Sorry that I don't magically know when you're in the middle of a sentence." Zuko retorted.

"It's common courtesy to excuse yourself before entering a conversation. Shouldn't you rich kids know about that?"

"I know more than you, peasant!"

"Alright, well I don't wanna interrupt anything." Suki said awkwardly before making her escape. "Call you later, Katara." she retreated with a wink, causing Katara to blush.

"We should get going." Zuko stated curtly before walking towards the school exit. Katara sighed.

_'This is gonna be a long day.'_

* * *

"No dad! It's just for a project!" Katara tried to explain.

"His uncle will be there. Nothing would happen anyway!" she rolled her eyes as more chatter was heard on the other end.

"I don't know how long it will take."

"Ok, fine. I'll be home by 10:00." she sighed before something her dad said made her blush. She gave Zuko a weary look before turning away with the phone.

"Yeah, love you too." she whispered before quickly hanging up and clearing her throat.

"Sorry about that." she apologized as they walked to Zuko's house. "My dad gets really annoying about these things." she explained as she rolled her cerulean eyes.

"Well its good to know he cares." Zuko stated absently, causing Katara to raise a curious eyebrow at his statement.

"Well every parent cares about their child to _some_ extent, right?" She asked, blue eyes shining with naivety. Zuko turned to her in question, taking in her look of innocence. Did she really think that? Did she really believe that all family's were happy and smiley like hers? He scoffed at the idea, but still, he did have hope that maybe someday his father would accept him.

"Yeah... maybe..." Zuko said to himself, though the comment did not go unheard by the brunette at his side.

"Maybe? What does that mean?" she asked curiously. Zuko had always been a mystery to her. The more time she spent with him, the more questions she had about him. He stuck his hands in his pocket, looking up at the cloudy sky. Speaking before he could stop himself.

"It just means I think I have to regain something I lost before I can believe that."

"What did you lose?" she asked. The simple question throwing Zuko's mind into turmoil. He stared at her with thoughtful gold eyes. Why was he talking to her? What could he tell her? This girl who despised him? Her question was met with silence.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you can get it back... with a little bit of hope." she said with as smile as she remembered their argument over Maki's name, all those months ago.

"I have hope." he defended.

"Then maybe you're hoping for all the wrong things."

* * *

"Ugh!" Katara cried, pulling her hair in frustration. "This is impossible! How are we supposed to analyze this text and make a poster about it! It's like... three sentences!"she exclaimed. She sat on the floor of the living room of Zuko and his uncles' apartment. They lived above Iroh's teashop, surprisingly enough. Katara would've expected Zuko to be living it up in a mansion with his rich and successful father.

"I don't know Katara." he said, sighing in exasperation at the girl's musings. He tried and failed to finish up his science lab, but concentrating in a room with an angry Katara was impossible. The girl was so loud!

"And you! You're just sitting there! You could come over here and try to help, you know!" she scolded, successfully wearing out Zuko's patience.

"I _tried_ to help, but every time I tried to tell you what I thought the text meant, you just said _'that's stupid'_ and told me to leave you alone and let you handle it!" he shot back, angered by her accusations.

"Well, we're partners! You should've ignored what I said and insisted on helping!" was her refute.

"You're impossible! Girls are crazy!" he yelled in frustration. "Maybe if you shut up and listen to other people, you wouldn't be under so much stress right now."

"Oh, so I'm _crazy_ now!" she screamed in outrage.

"Not just you, the entire female population!"

"Oh, so you're calling my mother crazy?"

"I said _girls_ are crazy, not _women_ are crazy!" he clenched his fists getting angrier and angrier as the argument continued.

"You just said the entire female population!"

"Katara! Just shut up! Yo-"

"Now nephew. I really hope you're not upsetting our lovely guest." Iroh said, appearing in the doorway with a frown, and two cups of tea.

"No, Uncle. _She_'s upsetting _me_!" he explained in vein as his uncle only shook his head and gave Katara a smile as he sat the tea down on the floor beside them.

"Ms. Miyuki, I'm very sorry for my nephews lack of manners. I hope I can make it up to you with a delicious cup of tea."

"Thank you Mr. Iroh! I think your manners make up for the both of you." she said, sending a smirk Zuko's way before turning her eyes back to the kind, old man. "Also, you can just call me Katara."

"Well you can call me Iroh." he offered before walking away. "Enjoy the tea."

As Iroh left the room, the blue-eyed girl turned back to the fuming boy at her side.

"I think you could learn a thing or two from your uncle, Zuko." she stated with a smug smile. Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when she turned to see a smirk on the face of the dark-haired teen.

"Just remember," he said with a smirk, lifting up her evaluation sheet. "I still haven't written out your marital evaluation for Child Development." he said, successfully transforming the brunette's smug smile into a playful smirk.

"And so far, I'd say you've been a terrible wife." he claimglared glare only causing his smirk to grow.

"Oh so now we're blackmailing." Katara teased.

"If it'll get you to stop fighting with me."

"Well, I can blackmail too." she stated with a smirk, successfully flipping Zuko's own. "I've just been itching to tell people about how you'd do anything for your precious_ 'Master Katara'_." she taunted, silently missing the adoring eyes of CactusJuice!Zuko.

"I was drugged! That doesn't count!"

"Well it counts to m-" she stopped herself when her eyes landed on something strange. It was a door, slightly ajar, and through the opening, she could faintly see colorful walls.

"What's in there?" she asked, already walking towards the mysterious colorful room. Her path was cut short, however, by a muscular arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Nothing you need to see." Zuko said, providing no explanation.

"Come on! What's the big secret, Zuko? I mean, you left the door open."

"Just drop it."

"Please! I wont be able to sleep tonight unless I know what's in that room!" she pleaded dramatically.

"No. Now just drop it." he ordered, sitting back on the ground to work on their project. Unfortunately, Katara took this as an opportunity to make a run for the door. Zuko's head shot up at the sound of the hyper brunette running in a direction he _did not_ want her to run.

"Sorry Zuko, but I'm really curious!" she called behind her with a smile.

"Well curiosity killed the cat, you know?!" Zuko shot back, causing Katara to roll her eyes at the cheesiness of his statement. She grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open. Her excitement was peeked and Katara knew something great had to be behind this door, if Zuko's reaction was any indication. Her entire body froze with shock, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

"Katara..."

Katara walked into a colorful room, the plain white walls were adorned from top to bottom with beautiful artworks. Paintings, to drawing, to oil pastels, all outlined with beautiful golden frames.

"Zuko, did you do all this?" she asked, absolutely fascinated with the room of colors and people and scenery. She smiled at one that seemed to be a smiling toddler Azula.

There were so many artworks, it was overwhelming, but every single drawing was surrounding a giant painting of a very beautiful woman.

And then it hit her.

"Is that..."

"Yeah," Zuko replied with a solemn nod of his head. "That's my mother." he said, immediately feeling uncomfortable after the confession, and deciding it best to change the subject.

"Remember when I was at your house, and I told you I could play piano." Zuko started, smirking when Katara took the bait.

"And you played Mary had a Little Lamb?" she said with a roll of her eyes. "How could I forget."

"Well I wasn't lying, I really can play." he said pointing to a grand piano in the corner. The brunette's eyes lit up at the sight of it. How had she possibly overlooked that?

"Oh my God!" her blue eyes lit up as she ran over to it, running her fingers over its smooth, black surface. "I've always wanted to play piano." she stated with a smile. "My dad tried to teach me when I was younger, but..." she laughed at memories of her getting distracted by Sokka or the TV. "I guess I just didn't have the attention span required to learn an instrument."

"Do you still wanna learn?" asked the golden eyed boy in curiosity. Katara stopped for a few moments, just staring at the shiny wood tracing her slender fingers along the smooth black and white keys before finally shaking her head.

"Nah. Its not really my thing, you know? If I want to hear, I just ask my dad to play it for me."

"Whatever." he said with a shrug, waiting for what he knew was coming. There were a few moments of silence before Katara finally spoke up, saying the exact words the teenage boy had predicted she would.

"Do you think... you could play something? I am a bit curious about how good you are." she finally mustered up the confidence to ask.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he taunted with a smirk, but made his way to the piano bench anyway. "Any song in particular?" Katara started to shake her head, but stopped as a song did pop up in her mind.

"Actually, do you know Pachelbell's Canon in D?" she asked, confused when she received a sad smile from the scarred teen.

"That was her favorite." placing his hands mechanically on the keys, no sheet music required.

His hand seemed to glide across the keys as his melodic tune filled the colorful room with beautiful music. Katara was in awe. She closed her eyes, taking in his music transporting herself to the beautiful world she saw portrayed in his pictures. Her tan hand sat on top of the piano and she felt the light vibration of each note on her palm. Everything was peaceful, everything was happy, everything was perfect...until...

One wrong note.

Zuko slammed his fist on the keys, frustrated with his mistake. He glared at the keys before quickly shutting the piano and stomping away from the small black bench. Katara was so shocked by the sudden change in atmosphere she could barely move. She could feel Zuko's anger fill the room, causing the air to feel heavy and suffocating.

"Azula was always better at piano than me anyway." he stated bitterly looking up at his self-made painting of his mother. "I never could play that song perfectly for her."

Katara was surprised by his words. She gazed at the boy through new eyes. He... understood. He went through the same pain she did. She had someone she could talk to, someone she could relate. She finally felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Empathy.

She suddenly frowned. Her perfect world came crashing down when she realized who she was just thinking about. Could she really share that pain, that relation, that understanding... with Zuko? What if his mother was perfectly fine and he just wanted to draw a picture of her? How could she ever relate to him? This boy she hated? And before she could think, she spoke.

"...What happened to your mother?" his soft golden eyes hardened. His body tensed up as he fixed her with a cold stare that sent chills up and down her spine. She felt like she could see him putting a wall up to her. He didn't want to talk. He didn't trust her.

"I think it's about time we got back to the project."

**Meh. It might just be that I'm insecure about everything I write, but I think this chapter was just... Meh. Please feel free to tell me if I'm wrong, or tell me if you agree in a review. Constructive Criticism is very much welcome! Hope I didn't disappoint too much. Also, I just want to remind you that Zutara will be VERY slow in this story. Slower than you've ever seen it. This story's main focus is not Zutara, but since I love the ship so much, I will definitely include a lot of Zutara development. It's coming... eventually. Please just be patient with me ;D!**

**Sokka Dating Poll Results!**

**Sukka- 9 votes**

**Yukka- 6 votes**

**Sokkla- 4 votes**

**Ty Lokka- 3 votes**

**Maikka- 1 vote**

**Remember to vote for your favorite Sokka ship!**

**I really hope you enjoyed my Zutara chapter.**

**Keep on Reading!**


	16. Questions and Answers

**I'm sorry for this. Really, I am. I'd be surprised if any of my original readers are still here...**

"Katara, you need to stop this."

"Stop what, Suki?" asked the teen, gazing questioningly at her friends with innocent blue eyes.

"This stalking! It's absolutely ridiculous!" was the auburn-tressed girls reply. "I know he's tall, handsome, and mysterious, but even I wouldn't go this far." she stated, causing Katara to roll her eyes.

"This isn't like one of you're obsessive crushes! I'm not doing this because I like him, I'm doing this because I have a natural curiosity." she explained.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, you know?" she said, causing her brunette companion to roll her eyes in response.

"Look," she said with a sigh. "The other day, I was at his house-"

"You were at his-!"

"You know, I knew you would interrupt me, but I kind of hoped you wouldn't, and when you did, it kind of just trampled on my hope. You just trampled on my hope, does that make you happy?"

"No, you can continue." she apologized with a guilty frown.

"Anyway, we were working on a project and let's just say... I learned a few things about him."

"You learned a few things about him?" she inquire with a mischevous smirk as she suggestively waggled her eyebrows.

"Not like that!" Katara exclaimed with a playful push, unable to keep the smile off her face from her friend's antics.

"Then what did you learn?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to tell you but the fact of the matter is, now that I know a little more about him, I wanna know more and see why his life has to be such a mystery."

"So... your stalking him."

"What else can I do?"

"You could establish a friendship with him, show him you're a trustworthy person and patiently wait for him to gain the confidence to open up to you himself."

"But I don't want to be his friend. Plus, that would take _forever_."

"Yeah..."

"So you understand?"

"I still don't-"

"There he is!" she said before taking off down the hall in pursuit of her unknowing prey. Suki watched Katara, nervously contemplating her options. She bit her lip, deep in thought, as she watched her brunette friend stalk the most mysterious boy in Bending Minds Academy. How ridiculous that she would stoop so low just to learn more about someone. Was stalking really necessary to find out more information about a person. This girl was just craz-.

"Katara! Wait for me!"

Ok, so maybe they were _both_ crazy.

* * *

"Katara, you'll never believe what just happened!" he explained with the usual look of paranoia he sported whenever he was on school grounds.

"What? Is it another conspiracy theory about our high school being taken over by Nazi loyalists?" she asked with a giggle.

"No! It's not a conspiracy theory! It's truth! I witnessed this with my own eyes!" he stated frantically as Katara playfully rolled her eyes, smirking at his antics. He didn't seem to notice, however, as he paced back and forth while he explained.

"There's this kid in my history class who's always acting up and talking back to the teacher. No matter how many detentions, or extra assignments he recieved, he would not stop acting up. On Tuesday, the teacher finally sent him to the dean's office. But when he came back, he was so different!"

"I guess the dean straightened him out." she offered with a shrug, but her reply only caused Aang to shake his head.

"No! You didn't see this kid Katara! As long as his classmates were laughing, nothing could stop him from misbehaving. Then he comes back and suddenly, well actually, he was the same at first, but... something happened a-and he was a whole new person!"

"Woah, woah, hold on a second. What happened exactly?" Katara asked in confusion. Aang observed her wearily, as if afraid she wouldn't belive him, but eventually he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"When he came back to class, he was exactly the same, but... then the teacher asked him if he wanted to go back to the dean's office. His eyes got all big and his pupils were dilated and he just had a blank look on his face before he said _'No, I will behave now.' _And he quietly took his notes the rest of the period."

It was silent for a few moments. Katara tried, she really did, but she could not control the laughter that errupted from her after Aang's dramatic tale. She tried to stop when she saw how exasperated he looked, but the giggles continued to roll out.

"Don't laugh yet, until you hear who the dean is!"

"Who, oh perceptive and knowleagable Aang, could the big, bad dean be?" she asked jokingly. Though she gasped when she heard his next words.

"Long Feng!" he proclaimed dramatically.

"Really?!"

"Yes! The evil man that tried to kill Appa is now our dean of discipline! And he's still evil. I know he's the reason I get such a bad vibe about this place." he finished, hoping Katara could now empathize with his uneasiness.

"Aang, I know we may have thought he was bad news before, but, do you really think they would hire him at a school with kids if he was evil like you think? Maybe he was never as bad as we thought, and even if he was, _people change._" she said.

Before Aang could retort, their attention was pulled by a small comotion down the hall. It was a group of girls squealing as Zuko greeted them all with smiles and compliments before continuing on down the hall.

"Like that." she said, wondering what it was that had Zuko in such a good mood.

"Alright, I tried to ignore it at first, but Zuko, did you happen to drink more Cactus Juice?" asked a bewildered Jet to a cheerful Zuko that all but _glided_ down the hall.

"No, I'm just in a _really_ good mood!" Zuko stated as a girl with black hair and dark eyes walked past. Every day, she would greet Zuko and he would never hear her.

"Good Morning, Zuko." she whispered shyly. She expected to be ignored again that day, but was surprised when he turned to her with a smile. Her cheeks heated up under his golden gaze, her face now a dangerous shade of red.

"Hello, Sora." he said, causing a spectating Katara and Aang's jaws to drop before he continued on his way, leaving a fainted Sora in his wake.

As the golden-eyed boy and his best friend walked closer and closer, Katara pretended to be focusing on what books to pull out of her locker as she eavesdropped on the two boys.

"So what is putting you in such a good mood?" Jet asked in confusion.

"My report card." he said before greeting another girl, causing her to faint with joy as well.

"You've never cared much about it before?" Jet asked with an eyebrow raised in question."

"Well this time my average was half a point higher than Azula's!"

"That's great and all, but does it really warrant you causing every girl we pass in the hall to faint?" he asked, his eyes widening when Zuko laughed.

"Oh _Jet_! That's not what has me so happy!" he said, causing Katara's curiousity to only build up further. What has Zuko in such a good mood?

"Then what i-"

"Good Morning, Katara!" the brunnette screamed, having not realized that the eerily joyful boy had been so close. She turned to him with a nervous smile.

"H-hi." she greeted as her smile twitched. "What has you is such a good mood?" she asked, hoping to finally get an answer.

"Everything. Absolutely _everything._" he replied causing Katara's smile to fall into an irritated scowl at his vague answer as he walked away. Katara slammed her locker shut and dragged Aang with her to follow the pair.

"Katara, what're you-"

"Shhhh. Stalking means _quiet_ Aang." she said before turning her attention back to the two boys' conversation.

"_Alright._" she heard Jet say. "So your father saw your grade..."

"And he's taking me back! I can go back home!"

"Woah! Seriously?" Jet said incredulously. The day that he thought would never come was actually here.

"No more attic of a ratty old teashop for me! I'll be back in the mansion by tomorrow night!"

"What about your Uncle?" Jet asked, causing Zuko to visibly deflate.

"He and my father don't have the best relationship, so he's staying." he explained guiltily before trying to brighten up. "But he loves living in that stupid teashop anyway. Besides, now that I'm rich, I can send him money so he'll never have to worry about bills again." he said, convincing himself that he shouldn't feel guilty about leaving his Uncle behind.

"_Ok..._" Jet said, earning a glare from Zuko.

"Don't bring my mood down." the teen warned as he continued to ramble. Katara wondered why he got kicked out in the first place, and why going back means so much to him.

"And this also means no more Goaling Diner!" he cheered.

"Aww, no more apron?" Jet teased, unknowingly earning a small giggle from Katara as she remembere teasing Zuko for the exact same thing only months ago.

"No Jet, no more apron." he stated, also remembering when Katara had teased him about it all those months ago. "And now when you come to visit, you can be waited on hand and foot by maids, have access to the latest technology before it comes out... go to company dinners." he said with a smirk as Jet's eyes widened with realization.

"Company dinners!" Jet exclaimed as his eyes filled with tears of joy. Zuko chimed in.

"Expensive food, regal decor-"

"A never-ending line of hot, rich girls just waiting to be flirted with." Jet added. "Just like the good ol' days." Katara rolled her eyes. Of course all they care about it flirting with hot rich girls. Even though Zuko said nothing about them, she knew he was thinking it. She just knew.

"Jet! Do you know what this _means_?"

"Yeah... flirting with hot rich girls."

"No, idiot. It means eating meals with my family, celebrating holidays together, actually _seeing_ my father on Father's day!" he explained, clearly becoming more emotional.

"You'll also be living with Azula again." Jet reminded.

"It'll be worth it." Zuko said with a small smile. "Maybe he'll give me a present for my birthday this year!" Zuko stated, causing Katara to freeze.

"Like Azula's present?" she heard Jet say as they walked away.

"No, nothing like Azula's present." was the last thing she heard before their voices faded down the hall.

"Katara?" Aang asked beside her. Her eyes widened as she turned to him, she had completely forgotten he was there. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine! I just... realized I have to use the bathroom!" she said, as she ran towards the girls restroom. "I'll see you in art!" she called behind her before she turned and slowed her walk to a stroll as Zuko's words rang in her mind. She could never imagine her own father not giving her a birthday present, let alone kicking her out. She couldn't even imagine how she would get by if something like that did happen.

The entire conversation, Katara hadn't thought about it once, but with that once statement, it finally hit her.

Zuko didn't want riches or fame...

He just wanted a family.

**I just keep getting worst and worst. I took forever to update and I'm so sorry for that. I've been so busy and I'm having a bit of writers block plus I've kind of been out of the Avatar fandom for a while. Luckily, we are nearing the plot. Next chapter we reach a big revelation. Can't assure you when the next chapter will come out, but I will do my best to make sure it comes out as soon as possible. Even if it takes years between updates, I made a promise that even if one person reads it, I will give an ending to EVERY story I write. I started this story a LONG time ago and I'm a much better writer now than I was then, but whenever I write this story, I feel like I can't write all that well because the rest of the story is so bad! I'm thinking of starting over, but not until I have more time to commit to it. For now, you'll have to deal with crappy chapters. Sorry. **

**Thanks for continuing to support me!**


End file.
